caso: passado
by martavivi
Summary: daiki nunca apanhou st.tail que desapareceu misteriosamente de seika mas 11 anos depois regresado a toquio no meio de um grupo de policias especiais, daiki encontrará mais do que um caso da policia mas sim uma volta ao passado onde antigos colegas são reencontrados principalmente uma certa ruiva que sempre elouqueceu. nada me pertence, pertence a megumi tachicawa
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Quando o destino faz encontros inesperados normalmente essa pessoa esta destinada para ser inesquecível na tua vida. Por mais que fujas ou mudes, essa pessoa te encontrará, passe quanto tempo passar, essa pessoa vai reaparecer se a missão em tua vida não acabou… e isso acontecera com a vida de uma grande agente que vai ver o seu passado a aparecer-lhe frente a frente apos mais de 10 anos sem vê-lo. Ver quem foi o seu primeiro amor, o seu primeiro inimigo e simplesmente a pessoa que nunca esqueceu desde os 14 anos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Um jovem homem de 25 anos com cabelo preto e olhos verdes vestido com um fato preto e gravata preta estava à frente de um homem de cabelo castanho e olhos violetas que lia um processo de um detective.

- Então tu és o detective Azuka! Questiono-me que pelo teu processo já não tivesses a trabalhar aqui - diz o senhor – eu sou Mimori yobi, director das forças especiais do Japão

- Peço desculpa mas nunca tinha ouvido falar desta equipa – diz o jovem detective

- Digamos que somos o equivalente ao FBI da América – diz o director – somos conhecidos e ao mesmo tempo não – ri-se escandalosamente pondo uma lágrima a escorrer pela nuca de Azuka – Nós temos os melhores agentes do Japão e da Ásia que provaram que são capazes de passar pelos melhores casos mundiais. – Diz orgulhoso o homem – o motivo por que está aqui além de ter sido um bom detective é ter-se posto no meio de um caso investigado por nós: o caso Darkness – diz severo – as minhas melhores agentes ficaram quase comprometidas quando tentou meter-se no caso – diz preocupado, via-se que além de agentes elas deveriam ser como protegidas para ele – as minhas agentes foram em auxílio de uma informadora e por ter quase divulgado a culpabilidade da rapariga as minhas agentes quase não a salvavam… felizmente por serem as melhores e os bons conhecimentos com o próprio FBI deu-lhes salvação e além de salvarem a rapariga conseguiram desmantelar o grupo criminoso.

- Peço desculpa então mas investigava dentro do grupo e divulgando-a teria acesso ao líder do grupo. Esse era o meu plano. – Diz sentindo-se furioso, já perseguia o líder há dois anos e uma dupla de raparigas acabam tudo e pior nem as viu, elas chegaram com o FBI em NY e prenderam-mos a todos e pelo que deu em entender elas também não o viram

- É normal isto acontecer de vez em quando – diz o director sorridente – além disso preciso de si para um caso que vou dar aos meus agentes que me recomendaram engloba-lo – Ouve-se a bater à porta - sim?

- Sou eu pai – diz uma voz que era conhecida por Azuka e o director abriu com um comando e a porta abriu-se automaticamente e uma rapariga entrou com processos na mão. Era uma rapariga da sua idade, de cabelos compridos castanhos, olhos violetas e de um sorriso conhecido…estava tudo louco ou aquela era?

- Seira, filha – diz o director – o que precisas? – Diz com um sorriso

- Pai, as suas melhores agentes estão de regresso, tomaram um hotel antes de vir para cá disseram que 12 horas para lá e outras para cá são demasiadas – ri-se sem ver a companhia do pai

- Elas foram de jacto – resmunga o director divertido – se queriam uma folga tinham dito – nem 5 horas levaram nos dois caminhos. Bem… quero-te apresentar o detective que nos vai ajudar no próximo caso: o caso Passado.

- Muito prazer sou Mimori seira – diz e só depois olha para quem falava – Azuka Júnior?! O que fazes aqui?

- Acho que o director já disse. O que fazes aqui? – Diz curioso talvez a informação recebida não fosse suficiente: seira filha de um director de agentes especiais?

- Eu trabalho aqui e sou filha do director? – Pergunta divertida – isto tornou-se interessante não é por menos que o caso chama-se passado – ri-se quase às gargalhadas não apanhadas pelos dois que estavam presentes – pai este e o Azuka Daiki meu ex-colega e das suas agentes – ri-se contidamente

- A serio? – Ri-se o director percebendo tudo – Aquele?

- Sim – e riem-se os dois pondo uma lágrima de novo a passar pela nuca do detective. O que teria de tanta graça? – Desculpa Azuka mas depois vais perceber tudo

- Está…bem – resigna-se farto daquele mistério

- Bem…o caso tem a ver com este senhor. Pelo que a minha filha acabou de dizer deve conhece-lo – Diz mostrando a foto só para confirmação

- Sim…há muito tempo. Está preso não? – Diz sem perceber

- Fugiu a noite passada e com ele alguns criminosos com sede de vingança juntaram-se com um criminoso conhecido nosso e planeiam acabar connosco e com a pessoa que as pôs atrás das grades – e isso arrepiou Daiki não sabia quem eram os outros criminosos mas sabia quem pôs esse corrupto atrás das grades…o seu coração acelerou a relembrar daquela fugidia ladra do passado e logo só teve uma decisão – aceita colaborar?

- Claro, tudo para por criminosos atrás das grades – diz com algum disfarce, não queria admitir que ainda pensava naquela ladra que nos tempos de adolescência o punha frustrado. Frustrado por não apanha-la e também por estar a ter um sentimento por ela…uma obsessão pura e crua quase um síndrome de Estocolmo ou até pior: amor.

- Sabia que aceitarias Júnior – diz Seira amigavelmente e ouve-se risos, palmas e assobios – parece director que as nossas heroínas chegaram

- Sim, detective Azuka vai conhecer as nossas agentes ou melhor reencontra-las – diz com um sorriso e Azuka segue-o confuso e Seira vai com eles ansiosa de ver a reacção do ex-colega. Iria ser de risos… foram por um corredor e quando chegaram viram vários agentes de pé a baterem palmas a duas raparigas no meio da sala. Uma era loira de olhos claros e cabelo até ao queixo, bem constituída parecendo uma modelo, atípica japonesa e outra era ruiva com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo bem puxado com um corpo atlético com um sorriso contagiante completamente bonita. Azuka teve de esfregar os olhos e beliscar-se para perceber se não era sonho. Eram…

- Minhas queridas agentes – diz o director – tiveram boa viagem?

- Estas viagens-relâmpago internacionais deixam sequelas, director Mimori – diz a loira – e nem 24 horas e nos chamam para outro caso?

- És fraquinha Rina – diz a ruiva a goza-la

- Diz-me que não te sentes cansada Meimi! – Diz e a ruiva boceja de cansaço – vês!

- Agora a sério director – pede Meimi – diga-me que pelo menos é nacional…estamos com 5 casos de seguida internacionais…algo nacional para variar por favor – diz enquanto os colegas se sentam

- Mais nacional não podia ser…melhor deviam dizer que é para casa – diz e elas olham-no confuso – onde está a perspicácia vossa que tanto vos caracteriza?

- Depois de 5 casos foi de férias – responde Rina num estalar de dedos para exemplificar

- Vossa terra natal: Seika! – Diz e elas logo retiram o ficheiro da mão do chefe

- Aceitamos – dizem em coro

- E ainda não viram o processo. Que óptimo o vosso entusiasmo – diz o director maliciosamente – sabem que já não podem voltar a atrás?

- Cheira-me que cometemos um erro Rina – diz Meimi desconfiada pelo comportamento do chefe

- Pois bem…o caso chama-se: Passado – diz com um sorriso – e tem a ver com criminosos fugidos da cadeia e um conhecido nosso. Leiam

- Humm – diz Rina sorridente lendo em diagonal – não é para menos que se chama passado Saint – diz para a colega que retira-lhe o processo ao ouvir o seu nome de código, uns 10 criminosos de uns 11 anos atrás e um criminoso que perseguiam actualmente e nunca conseguiam provas

- Então…fugiram e juntaram-se com o Almeida? – Diz subindo para cima de uma secretária com uma mão só – que rica quadrilha, sim senhor. Motivo?

- Além de motivos criminosos cheira-me a vingança nossa e do "passado" – diz e Meimi desceu logo…sabia ao que ele se referia… ao SEU passado e isso era óbvio

- Nunca escolheu tão acertadamente um nome para um caso, senhor Mimori – diz mais calma Rina olhando para a companheira

- Foi a minha filha que escolheu desta vez – admite indicando a filha detrás dele

- Seira…mato-te – diz Meimi e nem repara nos olhos esbugalhados de Rina ao seu lado ao perceber-se do rapaz do lado de Seira – para acabar com tudo e com esta futura viagem ao passado só faltava alguém para pôr a cereja em cima do bolo – diz com um dedo no ar

- Meimi – chama Rina preocupada com o que ela podia dizer

- Quer dizer: querem que eu ande 11 anos atrás no tempo e fique com medo de vinganças? – Diz com um gesto dramático

- Meimi – diz Rina para ela parar

- Eu não tenho medo dos fantasmas do passado e…

- MEIMI – grita Rina e ela pára

- O que foi? – Diz chateada e vê Rina a apontar para Seira que ela ainda não tinha reparado e vê um rapaz da idade dela, de cabelos escuros, olhos escuros, a olhar para ela…aquele olhar, aquele sorriso que não esquecera em 11 anos… estava ali, porquê ainda o seu coração batia ao vê-lo? Sacudira a cabeça para voltar à realidade – só me faltava mais esta…o que fazes aqui? – Diz para o rapaz que pelos vistos estava a observa-la há algum tempo

- Isso pergunto-te a ti, Haneoka – diz observando-a mais pormenorizadamente, tinha a franja toda caída de um lado, vestia um fato de executiva de saia lápis preta com uma camisa branca e falando a sério, era uma mulher muito bem-feita, com as curvas bem localizadas, vira ela na cintura o seu distintivo e uma arma… como chegara a agente – como chegaste aqui?

- 11 Anos é muito tempo, Azuka – diz encolhendo os ombros… cheirava-lhe que só tinha vindo pelos criminosos…afinal tinha os posto atras das grades e como antigo responsável do caso tinha o dever de ser o primeiro na fila para investigar…não sabia o que tinha feito a Kami para ele voltar a pô-lo outra vez na vida dela – muito tempo mesmo

- É verdade…afinal tens a cereja mesmo – goza Rina levando com um braço de Meimi… Rina tinha-se tornado amiga e passaram muitas aventuras juntas como colegas… sabia do seu segredo que…bem já não era tão segredo…o caso Kaitou fora banido de qualquer posto policial pois para serem agentes os seus casos anteriores são tomados ou se houver crimes são apagados… a graça da situação é ver o passado da sua amiga e único quase que não sabia a sua antiga identidade estar ali e pelos vistos tinha uma suspeita que seria por um tempo considerável.

- Está calada – diz com irritação, não queria que ele soubesse esse pormenor…

- Bem…meninas – diz Seira com diversão e piscando o olho a Rina que se aguentava em força para não rir – o Azuka nos vai ajudar com o caso Passado, é nosso colaborador – diz e Meimi suspira resignada, já sabia… é como a Rina disse o nome do caso fica a matar: além dos criminosos, Azuka também vem incluído…

- Como não tenho apresentações a fazer – diz o director – fico pelos conselhos: agente Takamia: tenha pulso firme na sua colega por causa do Almeida. E Haneoka: além de ouvir o conselho que fiz à sua colega e torna-lo seu…tenha cuidado – diz e Meimi percebe… para o senhor Mimori, ela e a Rina eram como filhas adoptivas para ele e ele era como uma figura paterna para elas e ele sabia que este caso era demasiado pessoal para ela e para todos.

- Terei senhor Mimori, obrigada pela preocupação – diz numa reverência

- Agora sei que não precisam do outro processo e mesmo que precisassem não o teriam. Não sei se sabe detective mas o caso que deu origem à prisão dos fugitivos está destruído – e isso empalideceu Azuka… nunca fora avisado disso

- Como destruído? – Diz pasmado

- O caso Kaitou fora dado como desnecessário e desapareceu e além disso o presidente de Seika foi considerado culpado num caso de burla e todos os casos foram reavaliados e esse fora provado que a ladra não era ladra e foi destruído. O seu pai foi testemunha de defesa da que obvio está não apareceu ao julgamento e foi destruído ou melhor o processo inteiro foi queimado.

- Mas…eu era o responsável do caso… eu tinha de ser chamado – diz com raiva… desaparecera misteriosamente após o dia que fizera um ano de caso. Lembra-se muito bem daquela noite, que realmente perdeu algo de si.

Flashback

Tinha recebido uma mensagem dela mas era muito misteriosa, só sabia que era verdadeira porque tinha aparecido com uma chuva de confettis e isso sempre demonstrava veracidade

"Esta noite preciso falar contigo. É importante. Não há roubo mas preciso de ti. No parque A  
Às 21 horas"

Achara estranho mas fora, estava frio mas ainda se aguentava de camisa de Verão e passado um minuto das nove ela estava junto à cabine que se falaram no Natal passado, ela estava ali e não sabia se corria e a apanhava ou simplesmente observava a aura de beleza e sensualidade da ladra

- Obrigada por vires…agradeço-te por isso. – Diz com um sorriso mas parecia triste…com o tempo passara a conhecer cada emoção da sua obsessão e naquele momento não era exceção.

- É minha obrigação, tal como tu prometeste avisar-me e não deixares ser apanhada por ninguém, eu tenho de cumprir a minha promessa de vir sempre que me chamas – responde mas a verdadeira razão que descobriu depois foi que aproveitava cada segundo com ela nem que fosse só para vê-la fugir

- Não sabes o quão bom e difícil é ouvir isso, Daiki – e ele surpreendeu-se, como e desde quando ela tratava-o pelo primeiro nome? – Bom por ser uma alegria saber que quem nos e querido também nos acarinha e difícil porque…é a última vez que vou ouvir isso – diz e ele sentiu um gosto amargo ao ouvir isso – estou aqui para dizer adeus.

- Adeus? – Adeus…isso fazia doer o seu coração mais do que pensou

- Aconteceu coisas que não posso revelar senão acabaria por revelar a minha identidade, essas coisas além de ter estragado a vida de uma amiga, estraga indirectamente a minha… é difícil de explicar e entender assim mas não posso revelar mais… eu não posso continuar a ser , infelizmente tenho de aproveitar este problema para sair antes que sofra mais

- O que queres dizer? – Diz ele tristemente

- Daiki, eu… gosto muito de ti, muito mesmo e sinto-me mal por estar a mentir-te. Isto antes era só para ajudar as pessoas mas com o tempo os meus sentimentos se envolveram nisto. Daiki, eu… tornei-me dependente da tua presença, da tua voz e até simplesmente de te ver – diz pondo uma luva na cara provavelmente para limpar uma lágrima, teve a tentação de ir mas não foi com medo que ela fugisse logo – o que aconteceu foi grave e quero que saibas que não deixaria de te avisar que ia parar, merecias-mo por sempre me teres respeitado e até me defendido de vários criminosos que diziam que eu era simplesmente uma ladra quando eles eram piores que eu.

- … isto é o fim? – Diz entre triste e decepcionado, no fundo não esperava que terminasse assim, se bem que é melhor do que prende-la.

- Infelizmente sim. Eu não te vou dizer a minha identidade porque… sou alguém que tu conheces doutro lado, da tua vida fora de perseguições, roubos e noites. Sinto-me demasiado triste para te dizer tudo o que planeava. É estranho, sabes? Sempre imaginei o momento do fim com um dia que tu me apanharias, descobririas quem sou e me odiarias para sempre. Nunca pensei ser assim, envolta num crime da pior espécie em que a pessoa que eu cuido como uma irmã é vítima de um crime horrível e eu ser consumida por uma vontade de vingança pelo criminoso. – Ele sentiu a raiva na voz dela…não sabe que crime foi mas… não foi um simples roubo primeiro porque não precisaria de tanta raiva e segundo ela o roubaria e devolvia, sentia que era um crime pior que roubo e burla que ambos estavam habituados.

- Precisarias de ajuda? – Ela ri-se tristemente

- Agradeço a preocupação mas ela já esta a ser ajudada, sabes a vida pode ser irónica e acho que a vida foi demasiado irónica com a minha amiga – diz fungando um pouco – posso-te pedir um favor?

- Claro…desde que não seja algo ridículo – diz com medo do que ela pediria

- Além de não comentares o que te contei e este encontro – diz hesitante – pediria que… ou melhor…deixarias-me vendar-te? – Ele olha-a confuso, porquê para fugir? – Te juro que não fugirei enquanto estas vendado, só preciso que confies em mim porque preciso de algo que só tu podes dar

Fim do flashback

- Director – diz de repente Meimi – precisamos de ordens ou algo…que precise

- Vão descansar um pouco e amanhã se apresentem prontas para englobar o detective Azuka no caso Almeida e começarem as investigações – diz e Rina e Meimi reverenciam e começam a sair mas são interrompidas por um colega

- Director, a Japan News tem lá fora um repórter que diz que quer falar com as lindas agentes, palavras dele – defende-se e ambas se riem

- Não te preocupes Samuel – diz Rina – estamos habituadíssimas com o tratamento do repórter

- Claro…não é todos os dias que temos um namorado repórter – goza Meimi levando quase com uma cotovelada de Rina – então futura miss…sawa…

- Cala-te e vamos falar com ele? Afinal ele é o nosso maior informador e merece uma reportagem exclusiva – admite Rina corada mas tenta disfarçar

- Sim, sim – brinca Meimi – veremos isso mata hari – diz saindo rindo-se quase as gargalhadas

- Hei…Azuka que tal encontrares com mais alguém? – Pergunta Rina – desculpa ainda não ter falado contigo mas estou estafada – diz com um sorriso e é interrompida por um chamamento da sua colega – tenho de ir socorre-la senão não a larga

Foram até à porta e um rapaz com o colete da emissora mais vista do Japão acompanhado de um colega fazia perguntas a Haneoka sem parar, ele era loiro da mesma estatura de Daiki e tinha olhos escuros mas continuava com o mesmo entusiasmo que tinha na adolescência

- Começamos - diz para a câmara – daqui sawatori Manato estamos em directo à porta das forças especiais para falar com as agentes que sempre nos orgulham – diz dando espaço a Haneoka no plano da câmara – agente Haneoka, como sempre os teus olhos brilham como duas safiras na noite escura de luar – e Meimi ri-se… ele nunca mudaria – voltando ao caso: conseguiram prender o líder de gang internacional, recebendo valores do director do FBI isso é certo?

- Mais ou menos. Primeiro boa tarde a todos e segundo o caso: bem…tínhamos uma informadora dentro do gang, mas ela sentiu-se descoberta, então pusemo-nos no primeiro jacto que o nosso colega do FBI nos arranjou e conseguimos as provas que a informadora lhes tinha dado e conseguimos traze-la e por todos na cadeia – resume

- Algo falta – diz sawatori – sei que não pode falar muito agente mas podia dizer que é verdade que um detective famoso nos states estava lá infiltrado e quase deu tudo a perder? – Diz e Meimi sorri

- Sim é verdade mas com mestria eu e a minha colega Takamia – diz aparecendo a loira no ecrã abraçando-se a Meimi – conseguimos que tudo corresse bem

- Minha doce agente Takamia, o mundo inteiro curva-se perante a sua beleza – e isso corou Rina – também ouvi dizer que esse mesmo detective, que ninguém mais é do que o detective Azuka voltou ao japão para um caso em conjunto convosco. E verdade?

- Sim, manato – responde Meimi num suspiro – sim

- Deixa-te disso, Meimi – diz baixinho Rina – não podemos revelar mais infelizmente porque não sabemos até mas também para não por em causa o nosso futuro sucesso no caso

- Claro meninas e boa sorte – diz e o colega diz "corta" – agradeço meninas, adoro-vos pelo exclusivo

- Só se tu disseres o que sabes dos fugitivos e do almeida – diz Rina

- Não sei. Não sei – brinca Manato rindo-se – ainda não fui convencido

- Oh, vá lá – pedem as duas em coro

- Vamos para dentro. Fábio? Leva a cassete para a redação que eu vou dar uma ajudinha a elas – diz entrando no edifício – olá Joshua, oi hélios – diz para vários agentes, tantas vezes manato tinha ajudado que era como outro agente igual a todos – director Mimori, está melhor cada dia que passa

- Sawatori ajude-nos e deixe de passar manteiga – diz com um sorriso, aquele rapaz nunca mudaria.

- Bem…tenho algumas informações sobre os fugitivos e principais futuros alvos! – Diz indo na direcção da sala do director mas para ao ver o ex-colega – que surpresa! Azuka Daiki voltou ao seu pais de origem para reencontrar seus ex-colegas no mesmo dia… é preciso teres sorte, Meimi! – Diz e isso provocou estranheza em Daiki, chamar pelo primeiro nome teriam de ser próximos - o destino dá voltas!

- Caso… - pede farta das insinuações de todos – please?

- Ok – diz fechando-se com todos no gabinete do senhor Mimori – bem são alguns ladrões e outros colecionadores de arte mas isso não é novidade para nenhum de vocês

- Claro – diz seira ele sabia também tudo

- Tenho aqui as fotos dos criminosos pois não sei se sabem quais escapuliram-se como sempre das mãos da polícia – diz com 10 fotos na mão – este é ladrão, e estes 5 também

- Sim – diz Meimi esquecendo-se da presença de Daiki – Electra, lágrima polar, este ia roubando as estátuas do parque de diversões, este simplesmente Kid mouse vários roubos conhecidos, cisne de cristal e este roubou em conjunto com o irmão o espelho da princesa rosa – diz ordenando as fotos – estes são: da ave de ferro, este o do diamante escondidos no peluche, este o quadro asas de anjo e este…deixa me lembrar – diz com uma branca como podia esquecer dos seus casos? Estava a rebuscar nas memórias quando ouve uma voz e isso a fez ficar pálida

- Esmeralda…ele colecionava várias joias dentro de uma estátua de golfinho – diz Azuka ignorando a profundidade de conhecimento que Meimi tinha dos casos de e Meimi ficara gelada…esquecera-se por momentos que ele estava ali…ele ganhara fama nos states, já não era o miúdo detective, era um detective a sério e esta foi uma pista às claras para ele.

- Esse mesmo – tenta desviar sawatori – acho que o Almeida está a saber recrutar

- Alvos? – Pede Seira interessada

- Bem…vai haver várias exposições com joias valiosas – diz mostrando vários recortes de jornais – uma é uma gema de diamante de 80 quilates no centro de exposições, outra é um quadro de Picasso no museu de Seika – diz enumerando – outra é uma exposição inteira de joias de uma fabricante mundial e só é restrita a gente de muito dinheiro e a ultima que sei é esta… uma tiara de ouro e diamantes – diz com o último artigo – não sei o que o almeida anda a tramar mas pode ser qualquer um

- Conhecendo o almeida - corta o director – tantos ladrões são para roubar tudo com diferentes modos de actuar. O que acham agentes?

- Sim acho que tem razão – confirma Rina e vê a sua colega pensativa – Meimi?

- Acho que o plano é esse e mais algum escondido – diz Meimi – tenho um pressentimento que o almeida quer algo maior

- Por hoje chega meninos, sawatori o seu pedido está em andamento – diz com um sorriso o director – até manhã

- Até manhã – dizem as duas agentes saindo do local

- Meimi, quem guia? – Pergunta Rina com doçura era estranho mas Meimi se tornara na sua melhor amiga e sabia que isto tudo estava a afeta-la

- Rina, por Kami, tu guias…tenho medo de provocar um acidente após tudo – diz entrando no lugar do passageiro e Rina só sorri e entra no do condutor e sai daquele lugar


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Meimi chega a casa e simplesmente toma um duche e atira-se para a cama ainda de toalha, tudo estava confuso e limpo ao mesmo tempo na cabeça dela. Por um lado criminosos que não eram tão problema assim mas o almeida era uma preocupação. Além de ser um líder bom de criminosos digno do padrinho dos filmes de criminosos, eles tinham algo inacabado do passado. Ele cometera um crime horrível para com uma pessoa que ela protegia aos 14 anos e isso a fez ficar com uma vingança pendente. Todos os casos que ela conseguia pô-lo como suspeito ele escapava-se como se fosse o mais puro cidadão do planeta. Vários subordinados preferiram prisão perpétua e darem-se como culpados do que enfurecerem o almeida e serem mortos. Um deles foi até ao tribunal mas em plenas portas de entrada foi morto mesmo custodiado por elas. Outra coisa que estava a pô-la neste estado e isso tinha um nome: Azuka Daiki. Após 11 anos sem vê-lo, sem falar com ele, ele estava ali, com o mesmo olhar, o mesmo sorriso… estava lindo sem dúvida estava mais alto mais constituído pois a camisa justa ao corpo não deixara muito a imaginar…batera com a cabeça na cama…não era o momento

- Bater com a cabeça assim não vai resolver os teus problemas – diz Rina com um sorriso, elas viviam na mesma casa.

- Pode faze-los desaparecer por umas horas – responde frustrada

- Se não soubesse até pensava que era por causa do almeida mas esse brilho no olhar mostra-me que essa frustração tem a ver com um certo detective não? – Diz perspicaz

- Desde quando tornaste-te tao perspicaz Rina? – Diz curiosa antigamente Takamia Rina não era tão boa assim… e isso surpreendeu agora

- Não é preciso ser perspicaz para ver um brilho diferente que talvez não visse…há 11 anos quando ainda eras a Haneoka Meimi inocente colega de turma. Aquele brilho que só Azuka Daiki produz em ti e que nenhum outro teve esse efeito – diz com um sorriso e sentou-se na cama perto da amiga

- Não há amor como o primeiro – diz num sorriso, talvez quando era adolescente nunca o teria admitido

- Acho que é melhor dizeres que não é o primeiro mas o único – diz surpreendendo Meimi que se senta em choque – ora não me venhas dizer que aqueles rapazes que saíste por um ou dois meses nestes 11 anos significaram algo para ti! Não via interesse teu, só uma tentativa estúpida de tirar o Azuka da tua cabeça e além disso aqui entre nós: eles eram uma cópia barata do original que agora tens á tua frente – e isso fez Meimi ficar pálida pela transparência que era a sua alma…todos que andou eram morenos de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes e mais ou menos da mesma altura que ele tem agora

- Mas…Mas. – Gagueja sem resposta

- Não sei o que chegou a acontecer entre os dois mas no fundo ficou algo que não consegues esquecer pois não Saint? – Diz e Meimi acenou a cabeça apenada

- Algo com a Meimi ou… - tenta Rina

- … não era algo que devia sendo uma ladra e ele detective mas…nós – Rina levantou-se e sorriu-lhe

- Não quero saber o que aconteceu fica entre vocês dois, bem tenho um jantar ficas bem? – Diz com carinho

- Sou uma agente não sou uma mulher indefesa – diz com um sorriso – vá diverte-te com o manato – diz e Rina sai e Meimi veste uma camisa de dormir de cetim preta e deita-se e inevitavelmente o seu pensamento voa para o último encontro dela e dele naquela noite e que algo ficou gravada na memória dela

Flashback

- Agradeço a preocupação mas ela já esta a ser ajudada, sabes a vida pode ser irónica e acho que a vida foi demasiado irónica com a minha amiga – diz fungando um pouco – posso-te pedir um favor? – Era incrível a preocupação que tinha com ela

- Claro…desde que não seja algo ridículo – diz com medo do que ela pediria

- Além de não comentares o que te contei e este encontro – diz hesitante – pediria que… ou melhor…deixarias-me vendar-te? – Ele olha-a confuso, porquê para fugir? – Te juro que não fugirei enquanto estas vendado, só preciso que confies em mim porque preciso de algo que só tu podes dar – ele ficara pensativo mas poucos segundos depois acenara que sim. Ela sorrira reprimindo o que sentira e tirara a sua varinha e depois de uns segundos aparecera uma faixa tapando os olhos dele, esperara uma reação brusca ou alguma movimentação mas não ele permanecera ali á espera dela e isso foi a gota de água e se aproximara dele e sem pensar muito fizera o que precisava atirara-se para os braços dele, tão quentes, tão confortáveis, tão protectores como das últimas vezes que não foram de propósito mas que nunca esquecera… sentira o seu perfume - preciso de chorar – diz já com lagrimas a correr – desculpa – diz e se apertara á camisa dele e deixara-se chorar…agora não queria saber se isso não deveria acontecer mas…precisava de chorar e não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer sem ser ele

- ? – Pergunta confuso, aquela não era a rapariga que conhecia, para ele representava uma rapariga forte, corajosa, determinada e até sensual, uma rapariga que o punha sempre em prova mas…hoje ela estava triste, desolada até certo ponto desesperada, vê-la tão fragilizada não conseguiu reter os seus instintos e… abraçou-a…sentiu-a tensar-se talvez com medo que ele tivesse feito isso para captura-la mas não conseguiu reter tudo o que sentia e deu-lhe um beijo no cabelo – chora então…tudo o que quiseres…eu…estou aqui – era verdade sentia que ela precisava mais que nunca de si…era algo estranho mas é como se conhecesse mais do que devia… sabia que talvez fosse a ultima vez que podia abraça-la, estar com ela e não queria saber por aquela noite de dever nem orgulho e muito menos que ele era o detective e ela a ladra que devia investigar mas…que ela, a sua obsessão e loucura estava ali a precisar dele nos seus braços a chorar, a mostrar o seu lado mais débil…

- Obrigada – suspirara ela, sabia que só ele podia tornar os dias mais cinzentos em noites maravilhosas, que só ele mexia nos seus sentimentos de tal modo que podia ir da alegria à raiva passando pelo medo e até tristeza. Tudo o que se passava era grave e neste momento teria de ser a rapariga forte que todos admiram das noites para ajudar a sua amiga mas precisava de chorar, precisava de ser a Meimi e por uma noite trocou tudo só para poder chorar… sabia que dentro de dias deixaria de vê-lo todos os dias, deixaria de discutir com ele, deixaria de mandar avisos de golpes, nesta precisa noite deixaria de ser a ladra, e dentro em breve sairia como Meimi da vida dele…inconscientemente esse pensamento a fez agarrar com mais força a ele…queria deixar tudo para estar assim com ele até ao fim da vida mas sabia que ele não via Meimi e a era uma ladra e que nunca poderia ficar com o detective por mais boas acções que faça como ladra… ele iria esquece-la após um tempo… e tornar-se-ia um bom detective tinha a certeza – é a ultima vez… que estaremos juntos… alguma coisa ficou por dizer?

- Sempre soube que roubas para os verdadeiros donos…e…obrigado – diz com um sorriso – tenho de admitir que estas noites foram divertidas e sentirei falta…

-acharás outros a quem perseguir – tenta animar a ladra, ela sentiria muita falta também

- Mas ninguém me fara esquecer de ti…sentirei a tua falta – e isto foi como um punhal no coração dela… ela também…

- Também sentirei a tua falta, muita… como gostava de deixar tudo só para… ficar assim contigo – diz sem perceber e quando percebeu já era tarde… - nunca desistas de mim… eu a…- ele a abraçara mais fortemente do que esperava e podia sentir a urgência de abraça-la…

- Esperarei por ti. Algum dia tenho a certeza…nos voltaremos a encontrar e talvez aí possas continuar a frase – diz e ela deixou o choro voltar a sair… - promete-me que um dia voltamos a encontrar-nos

- Prometo, Daiki. E juro que nunca quebrarei a promessa…talvez quando acabar o que tenho de fazer… eu voltarei… nem que te tenha de procurar – diz talvez agarrando na última esperança de revê-lo um dia

- Assim acredito – diz apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela – eu sempre esperarei, . como ladra ou como… - ela não deixara falar pusera dois dedos nos lábios dele…não sabia se ele saberia a identidade dela mas… naquele momento não queria saber de mais nada… só queria algo que devia ser de loucos mas… era a sua última recordação como e Meimi. Algo que nenhuma teve e pelo menos no último momento teria… levantara o seu rosto e vira-o tão perto tao próximo…não resistira e cometeria o único roubo para si… fechara os olhos lentamente e se aproximara o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele tão perto e misturava-se com a dela… tocara levemente com os lábios nos dele…

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava a acontecer…ela estava a beija-lo? Sentia os seus lábios suaves e quentes junto aos dele… e antes que pudesse reaccionar ela se afastara

- Espero que perdoes este roubo… afinal…não foi para ajudar ninguém desta vez – não a via mas tinha a certeza que chorava de novo – tenho….De ir… desculpa – sentira-a a afastar-se…não. Não podia deixa-la ir assim, não podia permitir, agarrara na parte que mais rapidamente sentiu que foi o pulso dela – Daiki…tu não… - puxara-a de volta para si… se aquilo era uma despedida… não podia deixa-la ir sem fazer o única coisa que nunca teve coragem de admitir que queria, abraçara-a fortemente, como da primeira vez… nunca admitiu mas sempre sentiu algo por aquela rapariga desde o principio

- Não te deixarei ir sem antes… dar-te a minha despedida – diz sério e sente-a a tremer. Provavelmente pensaria que ele a iria prender mas não era isso que estava na sua mente, puxara a mão até à nuca dela e puxara-a até si fundindo-se num beijo com ela… a principio doce e sentia-a a não corresponder…claro nunca pensaria que ele faria algo assim mas logo descontraiu-se e beijou-o com o mesmo sentimento de saudades e desespero…um braço dela subiu para o pescoço dele puxando-o a si quando deram por si já beijavam-se profundamente, com o profundo desejo de nunca acabar o que se passava mas…tinham de acabar e pouco a pouco se separaram… - eu…irei estar à espera que resolvas tudo e voltes… minha…. – Ela não deixara acabar…beijara-o outra vez e logo se separou

- Voltarei – diz se afastando e dera uns passos longe dele - three, two, one – e estalara os dedos e ele ficara sem venda e vira ela com a cartola a retirar os seus afamados balões – adeus…Daiki – diz subindo devagar mas apesar de não ver os seus olhos via lágrimas a cair pelo rosto

- Adeus – diz quase num sussurro Daiki

Fim do flashback

- Continua a mesma descuidada – comenta Daiki num hotel sorrindo recordando o ultimo encontro com a ladra – pensa que eu era tão obcecado que não via nada?

No dia seguinte Daiki, levanta-se, toma um duche com um sorriso na cara… era mesmo destino, ela atravessar-se novamente na vida dele. Saíra com umas calças pretas e uma camisa branca… o seu uniforme de escola era tão pratico que ficou a mania de continuar a usar esse traje… chegara ao edifício e vira o manato a chegar.

- Olá saruwatari – goza com o ex-colega…á muito que não chamava aquele nome

- Sawatori – emenda o jornalista chateado – ainda tens essa mania, após 11 anos?

- Era divertido – admite – é verdade que és namorado da Takamia?

- É… a Haneoka nunca me deu trela – brinca rindo-se – mentira…conheces a história do amor-ódio? – O detective afirmou – ela mais me batia mais apaixonado fiquei… e até porque… descobri que no fundo usava a Meimi para tentar fazer ciúmes à Rina – diz caminhando com ele até à porta – parece estupidez já que tu eras cego pela , a Meimi e a Rina andavam loucas por ti e eu pela Rina e usava a Meimi sem saber.

- A Meimi? – Isso fez-lhe aquecer a alma

- Ora…nunca viste os ciúmes que ela tinha teus? Principalmente quando a Rina te abraçava? Bem a Meimi e Rina tinham razão…só vias a ladra e nunca… - e parou ali…viu que ele quase ia dizer algo mas não teve coragem – outras mulheres – corrige-se

- Bem-vindos, rapazes – diz seira com uns ficheiros nas mãos – manato…foi aceite

- A sério minha deusa? – Brinca aceitando a ficha

- Sim…és oficialmente agente daqui – diz e isso surpreendeu Daiki, não por ter conseguido entrar mas por sair da sua eterna paixão jornalismo

- Que bom… - diz com verdade manato – a mata hari e a Saint?

- No campo de treino com o director – diz com um sorriso – como sabes onde é podes mostrar ao Azuka?

- Mas é claro… - diz e começa a andar – vamos …ora Azuka posso chamar-te de Daiki? Acho que estamos demasiado habituados ao ocidente, não?

- Não me importo…mas a tua paixão não era jornalismo? – Diz curioso Daiki

- Era até acontecer coisas das quais não te conformas – diz com pesar – sabes o homem que as meninas estão a seguir, o almeida? Ele conseguiu encobrir e desaparecer vários vídeos que eu fiz para ajuda-las e por na tv. Estive até ao ponto de deixar de fazer reportagens por ajuda-las então tomei uma decisão… vim para aqui e vou ajuda-las directamente.

Caminharam pelos corredores e chegaram a um campo cheio de obstáculos e alvos e quando Azuka olha vê Rina a falar com o director.

- Força Saint – diz Rina ao ver a sua colega chegar e Azuka olha e vê Meimi com umas calças justas de treino pretas e um top preto de cava com uma arma na mão. O campo consistia em alvos parados, alvos em movimento, dispositivos de arremeço de pedras e balas de borracha, e mais à frente alguns colegas preparavam-se para disparar balas falsas de tinta e alguns batalhas de corpo-a-corpo e Azuka ficou interessado se Meimi saberia manejar-se naquele campo já que ele talvez não.

- E em three – diz o director divertido encostado na parede a olhar para a Meimi

-two – diz Rina sentada num muro perto do director de pernas cruzadas

- One – diz o director sem hesitações

- Agora – diz um estalar de dedos Rina e logo se vê Meimi correr e logo acertar num alvo um tiro, dar uma cambalhota, atirar num dos alvos e desviar-se dum dispositivo que quase acertou-lhe no ombro, ela encontra-se com um colega que logo desarma mas ao ver um dispositivo dá um salto mortal para detrás da maquina levando que seja outro colega a receber a bala. Depois vê-se envolvida por cinco colegas e sorri ao perceber alguma vantagem que Daiki não viu e quando percebe ela desarma um tão de repente e com a pistola dela e dele atira em todos e em consequência atira num dos alvos parados, apanha outra arma já que do colega estava descarregada e com uma velocidade incrível com aqueles saltos chega a outro alvo e outro dispositivo quase a surpreende e ela dá uma sequência de 4 flicflacs para longe do dispositivo e lá atira no último alvo.

- Bravo – bate palmas o director e ela sorri de uma maneira maliciosa demasiado familiar para ele e roda as duas armas nas mãos e assopra para o cano de cada uma e pisca o olho a Rina.

- Adorei os flicflacs miúda – diz Manato e aí as duas empalidecem ao vê-lo e ao verem o detective Azuka – seria que eu conseguia faze-lo?

- Talvez do nível 1 – diz Rina - este é o nível 10 o máximo. Ela é o máximo e eu sou o nível 9. É difícil o 10 até para ela mas hoje ela não acordou nos seus melhores dias.

- Como queres que eu esteja bem se vou ter de ver o Almeida? – Diz com raiva profunda – director querido…alguma chance de eu poder dar-lhe um tiro?

- Agente Haneoka… sabe que sinto o mesmo mas não quero meter mais vitórias no currículo do Almeida. Sabe as consequências que um tiro numa pessoa pode dar – diz desviando o olhar para o céu.

- Sei…sei muito bem – diz respirando bem fundo mais fundo que conseguia pois aquele homem só trazia-lhe más recordações – podemos ir?

- Primeiro ponham os novos agentes informados sobre o caso e depois vão. – Diz saindo para o gabinete.

- Ele também não superou – diz Rina desconsolada

- É difícil para ele – diz e logo pega na pistola de balas de borracha carrega-a e vira-se para um alvo e descarrega as últimas 5 balas directamente no coração da figura do alvo – juro-te Rina que o Almeida só me faz sofrer nestes últimos 11 anos. Tenho tantos assuntos pendentes a pagar com ele. Se eu não tivesse este meu lado racional… já tinha cometido uma loucura e sabes bem que podia faze-lo facilmente.

- Afinal o que esse almeida vos fez? – Diz Daiki sem pensar…talvez tivesse alguma desconfiança mas queria uma confirmação.

- Podemos ir para o nosso gabinete? – Pede Rina entregando uma garrafa de água à colega

Chegaram a uma sala onde duas secretárias existiam e um sofá cor de vinho estava ao lado das secretárias…Rina se sentou no sofá com Manato, Meimi sentou-se na beira da secretária e Azuka se sentou numa das cadeiras de rodinhas da secretária

- Bem… ele chama-se Almeida Kenshi, tem 35 anos e é descendente de portugueses e japoneses, é filho do nosso antigo director de . – explica Rina e aí já certas coisas batiam certo na cabeça do moreno…tinha razão que era daquele tempo aquela raiva. – Ele fez algo a uma amiga nossa…e…bem ocorreu no momento que saímos nós as três de .

- Lembro-me desse dia…subitamente vocês as três anunciaram que iam sair e até enfrentaram o director – recorda Júnior

Flashback

- Bem meninos…tenho uma notícia muito triste para vos contar – diz a professora que lhes dava aula – hoje iremos nos despedir de 3 colegas pois irão mudar de cidade – ouviu-se gritos de espanto e muitos começaram a cochichar sobre quem iria sair

Azuka Daiki nem estava ali… ainda à 2 dias atrás tinha-se despedido de alguém especial para ele …seja quem fosse podia ir…já não mais se interessava pois a única pessoa que era importante tinha-se ido.

-Por favor meninas…venham cá à frente – pede, uma loira de cabelo curto e uma ruiva se levantaram e foram em direcção a uma morena que estava muito estranha há dias e deram as mãos e foram para à frente…os gritos de surpresa ainda foram maiores e tirou da ensonação um jovem detective – é verdade… a menina Takamia, a menina Haneoka e a menina Mimori irão embora já amanhã para Tóquio onde foram escolhidas para uma escola de elite – diz e todos se surpreenderam… não por Takamia pois ela era boa aluna, mas por Meimi e Seira pois a primeira tinha graves problemas em Matemática e a segunda devido a estar a abandonar os seus estudos como noviça… - querem dizer algo?

- Sim… - diz Rina – fomos escolhidas para uma escola de elite e muito especial que nos convidou para ir…temos autorização dos nossos pais e vamos o mais rápido possível – diz enquanto um soluço quase inaudível se ouviu de Seira…algo se passava com ela…ela era alegre com um sorriso na cara e sempre com um bom conselho para dar mas agora estava sempre a chorar, depressiva, não queria falar com ninguém alem de Rina e de Meimi e muitos rumores se escutava de ter sido expulsa da igreja.

- Sim…é uma escola muito especial – quase suspira Meimi – espero que tenham saudades nossas pois nós vamos ter imensas e sabemos que não vamos encontrar ninguém tão especial quanto vocês mas… algo aconteceu e por vezes a vida pode ser irónica connosco. Temos de ir – Daiki tomou atenção onde já tinha ouvido a frase que a vida era irónica? – Hoje é o nosso último dia e… - ouviu-se umas pancadas e logo entrou duas pessoas. Um era um homem imponente quase careca mas podia-se ver pelas suas expressões que estava sério. Tinha olhos azuis-escuros e cabelo que restava grisalho já o outro era mais jovem um pouco mais velho que Daiki e tinha cabelos pretos e olhos pretos

- Senhor director que surpresa – diz a freira e viu um arranque estranho de Meimi que ia em direcção dele mas vira Rina a agarrar-lhe o pulso e acenar-lhe que não…

- Queríamos eu e o meu filho dar os parabéns às alunas escolhidas para a escola de elite – diz o homem e Daiki conseguiu identificar que Meimi e Rina controlavam algo dentro de si como… raiva? – Muitos parabéns meninas – diz e ai viu que a respiração de Meimi se acelerou

- Sabe bem porque fomos escolhidas e porque vamos sair – diz Rina num tom de sarcasmo – ou não sabe?

- Não fazemos a mínima ideia – diz o filho do director e Daiki só viu Rina a imobilizar Meimi num impulso com o braço atrás das costas

- Seu… NÃO SABES? – Grita Meimi tentando se desfazer dos braços de Rina – estupor…depois do que fizeste a ela e ainda te fazes de santo? Te juro que não sairás impune, nojento.

- Calma Haneoka – pede Rina mas via-se que só agarrava em Meimi para ela não se por em problemas porque o olhar de Rina parecia-se ao de Meimi cheio de rancor aquele rapaz – não cometas nenhuma asneira – pede vendo-se em trabalhos em manter Meimi encurralada

- Menina ainda é aluna de poderei castiga-la ainda – ameaçou o director meio ansioso e com uma gota de suor a escorrer-lhe pela cara

- Neste momento já não sou – diz Meimi tão determinada como Daiki nunca viu – juro-lhe que encontrarei provas e vou faze-lo apodrecer na cadeia para o resto da vida – diz e com habilidade incrivelmente desfaz-se da garre de Rina que aflita agarra-a pela cintura – criminoso, violador e o senhor também – diz para o director – enquanto eu for viva juro-lhe não deixar-te em paz… - diz virando-se para o filho do director - juro-lhe por tudo o que vou deixar aqui nem que seja consumida pela vingança – diz e Rina tenta arrastar Meimi e Daiki olhou-a com admiração…consumida pela vingança…coincidência ou não disse o mesmo

- Haneoka… não vais cometer nada, agora deixa a justiça trabalhar – pede Rina

- A justiça? – Diz irónica – nesta cidade um pouco de dinheiro faz parecer serem donos das coisas dos outros e achas que prenderão o filho do homem mais rico de Seika? Rina…estas ilusionada – diz com tanta certeza que Daiki sentiu-se confuso com o que ela disse fazia-lhe sentido mas como ela sabia tanto e… - posso estar a abandonar muita coisa em Seika mas valerá a pena quando te ver dentro de uma cela… e pensar que chamam criminosos e ladrões a quem nunca magoou outros – diz e Daiki percebeu a insinuação…ela falava de e isso era obvio – vão ver que ouvirão falar de mim até ao resto da vossa vida – diz e Rina controlava-a com dificuldade pois Meimi era ágil…desde quando ela era tão ágil? – Se eu pus vários na…

- Meimi – chama-a seira com tristeza e percebeu o que ia dizer… e se acalmara e Rina deslargou-a com lentidão – por favor vamos

- Sim…é melhor – diz Rina empurrando Meimi à sua frente – Haneoka se não tiveste problemas até agora não vais pôr-te em xeque com a policia – diz Rina e uma luz hipnotizante chegou a Daiki que tentou raciocinar o que ouviu…seria que…?

- Vão ver voltaremos a encontrar-nos…almeida – diz e sai com raiva e Daiki vê esse filho do director olhar para seira e ela tremer de medo e com lágrimas sair quase disparada da sala…- Daiki viu sair Meimi mas sem antes olhar com fúria para o rapaz.

Fim do flashback

- Pois a escola de elite era esta o pai de seira deu-nos a oportunidade de virmos para aqui para nos vingarmos de Almeida mas sempre ele está 9 passos à frente – diz Rina num suspiro – sempre que conseguíamos provas elas desapareciam até que ele tornou-se no chefe principal da mafia do japão…as provas evaporam-se como num flash, os capangas são mortos, desaparecem, ou se estão na prisão preferem a pena total ou da morte a denunciar o Almeida.

- Uma testemunha cooperou-nos numa investigação. Era um dos capangas dele, disse provas atrás de provas e demos protecção à família dele que fizemos desaparecer do mapa com ajuda de várias polícias internacionais mas ele quando ia declarar no tribunal foi morto por um sniper do almeida que ainda anda a monte. Almeida sabe de cor as leis e consegue escapar-nos por entre os dedos. – Suspira frustrada Meimi batendo com o punho

- Já por uma vez quase nos fez atirar em plena praça pública – lembra Rina – sorte que ele sempre anda desarmado e isso contenta a seu favor pois sempre pode sair-se como indefeso.

- Concordo… a mim também passava o mesmo – continua manato – sempre que arranjava uma prova puf…desaparecia como magia – diz numa analogia – abracadabra – diz mexendo as mãos e Rina e Meimi se riram

- Talvez alacazum ficava melhor – goza seira entrando – meninos o director disse para acompanhar as meninas ao almeida

- E para já seira querida…auch – diz levando um carolo de Rina – sabes que brinco!

- Vamos mas é e deixemos as discussões matrimoniais – diz Daiki e todos assentem e saem da sala. Meimi dirigiu-se para o carro delas que era um "simples" descapotável vermelho da Ferrari conversível e manato iria buscar o dele mas Rina interrompeu-o e o BMW não se mexeu

- Temos de nos separar pois eles não sabem o caminho – diz Meimi e Rina se ri – o que pensas Rina?

- Ok, eu vou com o manato e tu com o Azuka – diz e Meimi resmungou algo para si mas aceitou e Rina lançou-lhe as chaves do carro vermelho - combinadas?

- Está bem, miss estratégia – diz e avança para o carro – então vens ou não? – Diz para Azuka que vai até ela

- És má – diz Manato para a sua namorada – ainda ele descobre tudo

- Sim eu sei. Mas…tenho a desconfiança que ele já deve saber – comenta Rina se rindo com alegria – vá vamos com a ladra e o seu detective

- Questiono-me quando o soubeste? – Pergunta manato a ela

- No dia que aconteceu aquilo manato… para salva-la ela usou os balões dela por isso era uma prova irrefutável mas… não consegui denuncia-la após tudo e …bem…agora somos inseparáveis. E tu?

- Bem…foi num dos últimos golpes dela – relembra

Flashback

– chama um moreno a correr desvairado por entre uma estrada atrás de uma rapariga de rabo-de-cavalo e fato cor de vinho – é desta que te apanho

- Será? – Goza a rapariga com um quadro na mão e dá um grande salto num telhado…estava tão entretida que não reparou que era seguida por mais alguém…um loiro a seguia mais escondido com uma câmara em punho e com a aproximação dela tenta tirar uma foto que fica desfocada mas o flash atordoou a visão dela e fê-la cair do telhado… chegara perto e vira-a a queixa-la do tornozelo mas quando sentiu uma presença fez aparecer os seus balões e fugiu mas no dia seguinte

- Deixaste-a escapar de novo – brinca um dos colegas com Daiki

- Foi por um triz-diz frustrado – maldito saruwatari – diz com raiva

- Não me metas as culpas e… - não acabara pois vira a sua perdição a chegar – Haneoka! – Diz e ia para tirar uma foto mas Azuka interveio

- Estás com a perna inchada? – Pergunta inocentemente ao perceber o coxear da colega

- Meti-me a brincar na árvore da minha casa para ver o meu pai a fazer um truque e puf caí – diz atrapalhada mas sawatori não caiu e olhou com suspeita para ela…tornozelo esquerdo…exactamente o tornozelo que se magoou no dia anterior…

Fim do flashback

- Não quis denuncia-la achei que não devia

- Ela era uma descuidada mesmo – brinca Rina vendo o Ferrari sair dali com o casal

No carro…eles estavam em silêncio…era a primeira vez que estavam sozinhos desde há 11 anos e estava um pouco constrangedor mas Daiki olhou para o reflexo de Meimi no vidro e viu que algo estava errado. Ela não se parecia com a Meimi que conhecia pois parecia demasiado séria e isso não era igual à sua recordação de Haneoka Meimi que pairou nestes anos todos na sua cabeça que era uma rapariga doce, meiga, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios e sempre com uma resposta na língua e…

- Tenho algo na cara? – Pergunta ela sem afastar os olhos da estrada…ia perguntar-lhe se sabia que ele a olhava mas…percebeu que já não olhava o reflexo mas sim a própria – estás especado a olhar para mim

- Desculpa…pareces-me…diferente – admite e viu-a esboçar um sorriso

- Já não sou a inocente Haneoka… - suspira - tu próprio sabes os sacrifícios e cenas que lidamos neste trabalho e eu que estou numa policia especial pior…os casos de maior relevo do japão está logo em nossas mãos…desde assassinatos a estupros desumanos passando por drogas… ai que saudades dos vulgares roubos e burlas – suspira com nostalgia – esses sim…golpes maravilhosos de ladrões que lidei no inicio de carreira mas agora somos conhecidas como as super policias. A Rina e as suas estratégias e eu a descobrir provas tornou-nos nas detectives mais cobiçadas do japão. Há três anos que não sei o que são férias e há um que não tiro dias… - diz com sorna – aquele homem não tira férias e eu também não.

- Já pensaste estares com uma obsessão? – Pergunta Daiki e ela põe uma expressão antiga que ele conhecia…tirou-a do sério

- Olha quem fala – comenta sarcástica – que eu saiba o obcecado eras tu por uma ladra há 11 anos atrás

- Eu sei – admite e ela surpreende-se desde quando ele deixou de ser orgulhoso? – Por isso mesmo estou a avisar-te…estou a reconhecer em ti os mesmos sentimentos que tinha…ou melhor quase todos porque… - hesita e Meimi percebeu que não devia puxar mais a conversa pelo seu próprio bem – sentia falta do japão principalmente daqui…Seika

- Eu também…trás recordações não? Cada vez que venho aqui cada recanto me faz sonhar com o passado – diz nostálgica e ele olha para onde passaram o parque onde se despediu da e um sorriso apareceu-lhe nos lábios

- Muitas…e talvez promessas antigas de felicidade – diz e a fez engolir em seco… melhor mudar o rumo da conversa e rapidamente senão ver-se-ia a dizer que é a

- Bem…e tu que tens feito? – Diz e ele sorrira ao ver a mudança de rumo – sei que és detective mas…

- Primeiro fui para detective privado numa firma …não me davam muito valor por ser japonês mas depois um dos chefes do FBI encontrou em mim um detective e pediu-me para estagiar e consegui entrar e após dois anos cheguei a casos de grande renome como o caso Rose, conheces-mo?

- Aquele da burla milionária de um colecionador de arte que fingiu ter sido roubado para obter o seguro? Sim…ouvi algo sobre isso…

- Com esse caso ganhei fama e consegui entrar noutros casos…infelizmente não tão fáceis e não tão suaves… mas normalmente me chamam para casos de…

- Roubos milionários e burlas não? – Adivinha Meimi se rindo

- Como sabes? – Pergunta divertido também por ela estar de tão bom humor

- O caso baseava-se nisso: roubos e burlas e tu desempenhaste com ela os papéis principais – diz custando-lhe chamar-se a si própria por ela novamente – por isso a tua fama devido à deve ter-te empurrado muito para esses casos, ou estou errada?

- Não, estas certa – admite com um sorriso que quase derreteu Meimi e respirou fundo e por pior maneira chegaram ao destino. Era uma mansão gigantesca de três pisos com uma portada de ferro com três seguranças à porta e mais dois no jardim…ele conhecia aquela localização – Meimi – chamou-a e ela surpreendeu-se pelo primeiro nome mas não disse nada – aqui não era…

- O parque de diversões? – Diz com um sorriso triste – sim era mas há 6 anos demoliram-no, despediram todo o pessoal e venderam as estátuas de coleção do relógio a colecionadores e construíram o que ele chama de palácio do japão – diz avançando para a porta e Rina e manato também chegaram e foram bloqueados pelos seguranças

- Não podem entrar – diz e Azuka reconheceu um dos colaboradores de uma detective da polícia metropolitana do japão que na sua adolescência quis apanhar a …

- Queremos falar com o almeida…diga-lhe que a detective Haneoka – suspira farta das manias do criminoso – e que é urgente e...ah…que ele não diga que não está pois eu fico até à noite – diz e Azuka não acreditou que uma ameaça tão simples resultasse mas logo um colega dele fez-lhe sinal para deixa-los entrar – arigatô

- Ele sabe que da última vez que ela ameaçou ficar aqui ficou até ao dia seguinte – diz Rina rindo-se – resulta a ameaça agora – caminhavam pelos corredores guiados por um capanga, Azuka olhava para as paredes e só via lindos quadros e espalhadas esculturas que deviam valer uma fortuna…não acreditava que tudo fosse adquirido por vias legais… chegaram a um salão onde um homem da mesma idade que eles tomava o pequeno-almoço vestido com uma camisa branca e umas calças clássicas pretas e por detrás dele dois capangas armados com armas automáticas

- Detective Haneoka, detective Takamia… que gosto em vê-las – diz com ar de importante e cinicamente levantou-se e fez uma reverência – hoje vieram acompanhadas… apresentações?

- Detective estagiário sawatori e detective Azuka – diz Rina ironicamente - não faça que não os conhece

- Bem…o que vos traz à minha humilde casa – diz se sentando – tomar um chá não me parece adequado às melhores detectives do japão para deslocarem-se até aqui

- Mesmo que oferecesse nós rejeitaríamos pois nunca se sabe o que pode mandar por no chá – diz sarcasticamente Meimi – e não falo de açúcar…

- Uau detective Haneoka…o seu leque de piadas aumentou – diz fingindo uma risa – já pensou ir para o _show business_?

- Desculpe mas não me satisfaz…sabe bem que podia ter ido para ilusionista e não quis…prefiro procurar criminosos – diz sarcasticamente

- Falando de criminosos – corta Rina preocupada com o rumo da discussão – sabe algo sobre os criminosos que fugiram?

- É mesmo uma lástima não é? – Diz inocentemente almeida – estou com medo da minha coleção de antiguidades…será que não me veem roubar? – Diz fingindo-se assustado

- Sim…claro. – Goza Meimi – todos nós sabemos que se eles não saíssem sem a sua ajuda eles não se atreveriam a vir aqui…eram mortos a tentar…agora…o que sabe? – os ladrões foram apanhados a sair da mansão do almeida por isso nunca a enganaria-a.

- Está acusar-me de ter ajudado criminosos a sair da prisão, detective? – Diz cinicamente – que espécie de cidadão me toma?

- Assassino, violador, burlão, ladrão…quer que continue? – Diz Rina contando com os dedos

- Que eu saiba detective Takamia…não sou eu que tenho o cadastro sujo nesta sala – diz e congelou todos na sala…

- O que quer dizer? – Pergunta Rina com cautela…ele não podia ter descoberto o passado de Meimi pois não?

- Quero dizer que… o que será que os criminosos farão quando souberem onde agora está ? – Diz e isso congelou Meimi…ele não podia ter descoberto…isso era tê-la na mão…nunca pensou que ele alguma vez descobriria – o que acha detective Haneoka Meimi? – Diz e ela empalideceu por segundos – ou mesmo o seu antigo detective…acho que…detective Azuka…não gostaria de saber onde está 11 anos depois? – Meimi olhou para Daiki e ele sorriu

- Não…obrigado prefiro mante-la na reforma do que traze-la – diz e Meimi recobrou alguma vida no corpo

- Almeida…está a sugerir que vai contar aos fugitivos a localização da ladra ? – Pergunta sawatori – isso e admitir que ajudou-os a fugir não?

- Isso é verdade – diz Meimi – obrigada por nos confirmar a sua culpabilidade

- Não sou culpado de nada, simplesmente disse que o que aconteceria se eles soubessem não disse que sabia a localização – remata almeida e Meimi controla-se – se não têm mais nada a perguntar… - diz indicando a porta da saída e eles vão para ir mas almeida não terminou – mandem beijos meus à Mimori. – Azuka nem viu como Meimi se volteou e foi direita a almeida

- Nem se atreva a pronuncia-la, nojento – diz muito perto do almeida – ou eu não respondo por mim – e ouve-se os capangas a posicionar as armas em direção a Meimi – vá mande atirar se for capaz - diz ameaçadora

- Meimi vamos – pede Rina mas Meimi não se movera dali – vamos

- Dá-me uma razão para não atirar – diz Meimi ao ver a sua oportunidade a aparecer

- Perdia muito não é verdade? – Diz almeida – sabe que… conheço muito boa gente e essas pessoas sabem como fazer desaparecer boas provas e sabe que quando estiver furioso posso perder a cabeça. Não é? E nessa altura já não pode usar uma cartola para escapar… - diz junto dela – – murmura com vitória


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Ela ganha uma raiva de repente e vai na direção do pescoço do almeida mas uns braços que a agarraram com força que a impediu…os braços agarraram-na pelo busto de maneira a imobiliza-la e conhecia bem aqueles braços quentes e fortes…que tantas vezes a abraçaram mas que naquela altura ficava presa e tensa mas hoje sentira alívio por ele a ter agarrado…estava a ponto de cometer uma loucura que não teria retorno

- Vamos Meimi antes que te arrependas – diz Azuka levando-a dali quase de arrasto…quando saíram da mansão…Meimi deixou-se cair de joelhos ao chão

- O que ia fazer? – Diz olhando para as suas próprias mãos – eu…eu ia…

- Calma Meimi…ele provocou-te – diz Rina ajudando-a a levantar-se – ele estava a provocar-te – diz abraçando-a fortemente – calma…

- Obrigada – suspira Rina a Azuka…ele sorriu

- Sei que fariam o mesmo por mim…aliás fizeram já o mesmo por mim – diz desviando o olhar – querem beber algo? Convido-vos para a minha casa…deve estar um pouco poeirenta mas…serve não?

- O que achas Meimi? – Pergunta Rina à sua colega que ainda estava em estado de choque mas que conseguiu acenar uma afirmação – vamos então.

Foram para a casa de Azuka ou melhor agora pertencia-lhe pois o seu pai faleceu há algum tempo e como era filho único a casa agora pertencia-lhe…chegaram e sim estava com um pouco de pó mas nada demais… Meimi sentou-se no sofá enquanto eles falavam de alguma estratégia que funcionasse contra os criminosos

- A exposição de joias e da amostra da tiara é amanhã – observa manato – como conseguiremos tomar conta dos dois ao mesmo tempo?

- Sugiro que nos dividimos pelos dois mas… - tenta Azuka – terá de ser bem vigiado

- Eu sei como – diz Rina – Meimi…tu conheces bem o sitio onde há a exposição não é?

- Sim… - diz prestando a atenção – é pertencente à madame Ranko…estive numa festa lá – relembra Meimi

- E eu conheço o sitio da tiara…foi onde estava exposto o rubi que bem… - diz vendo uma sobrancelha arqueada de Meimi…ela nunca perdoou aquela armadilha – bem…e que tal….

- Eu sei como…eu também estive nessa festa e será mais fácil dois que conhecem tomar conta de um sítio tão grande – adianta-se Azuka para surpresa de Meimi, manato e Rina – eu ia com a Meimi e tu manato como é só uma tiara irás com a Rina

- É uma boa estratégia - admite Rina - todos de acordo?

- Por que não? – Diz Meimi num sorriso – ficarás bem de smoking, Azuka júnior?

- E tu de vestido comprido? – Pergunta piscando o olho a ela com um sorriso que a atrapalhou…bolas…ele estava a piorar a situação…ele ficava irresistível com aquele sorriso

- É trabalho não um encontro – brinca manato e os dois ficam corados – arranja já a igreja – segrega manato a Rina que se ri

- Posso ir à casa de banho? Preciso de limpar a cara – diz se levantando

-claro…primeira à esquerda – diz Azuka e ela vai para lá

- Isto está mau – diz manato olhando para onde Meimi fora – temos de apanhar o almeida antes que ela cometa uma loucura

- Achas que não sei? – Diz Rina para ele – ela está a entrar num caminho sem retorno que levará a uma de duas hipóteses: ou consegue por o almeida atrás das grades ou comete uma loucura e ela pagará até ao fim dos dias dela – diz Rina com tristeza – tenho medo que algo grave lhe aconteça.

Na casa de banho:

- Juro que hei-de pô-lo na prisão pelo que fez à seira – diz vendo-se ao espelho que refletia uma imagem muito parecida ao passado – que saudades daquele tempo…era tudo tão fácil e divertido…mas foi só ele ter chegado às nossas vidas…

Flashback

Meimi corria em direção à capela para ver se havia mais uma missão para si, esperava ansiosamente, já há um mês que não havia nenhuma missão e estava com saudades de ter uma noite de perseguição com o seu detective…chegara lá e vira um rapaz que conhecia mas era estranho estar na capela a falar com a sua amiga…ficara escondida…algo fez os seus instintos se alertarem…aquela hora ninguém vinha confessar-se e algo no olhar dele fez com que o seu interior lhe clamasse que aquele rapaz não estava para bons fins.

Ele saiu e ela descobriu-se e viu o sorriso de seira

- oh...já chegaste. Hoje tenho uma missão e… - começa seira

- O que o filho do director fazia aqui? – Diz séria

- Oh…veio falar-me sobre um projeto para ajudar pessoas em apuros económicos…é simpático da parte dele. Ele ajudava as pessoas dando-lhe empréstimos e ajudava-as a investir o dinheiro e depois elas devolverão quando puderem – diz com alegria

- Assim sem ganhos? – Diz desconfiada…ultimamente gente rica em Seika não era para se fiar – acho suspeito

- Oh, Meimi. Não vejas mal onde não há! Já deve ser muitas missões para estares a desconfiar de todos – diz séria mas docemente

- Aprendi com as missões que nem tudo o que parece é e tu devias ter aprendido a lição também – diz severa e seira se ri – qual é a graça?

- Trocamos de papéis? – Diz divertida – normalmente é ao contrário. Eu dou os conselhos e tu os ouves não o contrário

- Seira…promete-me que tens cuidado…tenho um mal pressentimento – revela mas entra com seira para ouvir calmamente a sua nova missão

Passaram semanas e via sempre esse rapaz na capela e começou a segui-lo para ver se havia algo suspeito mas não conseguira nada. Até que um dia estava com Rina perto da capela

- Já te disse Takamia e volto a dizer que não sou a ! – Diz virando-lhe as costas, Rina voltara às suas suspeitas quando viu que era mesmo uma mulher e voltou a ela de novo

- Ela é ruiva, ilusionista e ágil – diz com os braços cruzados – e tu condizes com a descrição

- Não seria óbvio ser eu? – Diz desafiante – acho que na minha opinião a deve ter peruca – diz num ato desesperado

- Peruca?! – Diz surpresa Rina…nunca pensara nessa – não é mal… - ela parara quando ouvira o mesmo que ela…alguém a correr da capela… esconderam-se e viram que era o filho do director que saíra

- Seira… - dissera de repente Meimi e correra para dentro da capela e vira algo que desejava nunca ter visto: a sua amiga com o hábito desfeito, inconsciente, e via-se algum sangue e marcas vermelhas…tentara reagir mas as suas lágrimas tomaram-lhe a melhor

- Haneoka o que…oh – grita de horror Rina ao ver a mesma cena que ela – não me digas que ela foi…

Meimi olhara para seira e vira a sua cruz de cristo arrancada do pescoço e medira a pulsação…algo que um amigo do pai dela lhe ensinou…

-temos de leva-la para ao hospital urgente - diz Rina preocupada ao ver o estado de seira e isso fez Meimi reagir…com sangue frio abriu um armário lá da capela e tirou um cobertor e tapou seira o mais que pode

- Podes-me denunciar depois que já não me importo – diz num tom de voz frio Meimi…não se perdoava por não o ter afastado de seira, ela tinha essa obrigação, seira era como a irmã que nunca teve – one, two, - diz e aparece algo na mão dela – three – e há frente dos olhos das duas apareceu um balão de cesto com os balões de …Rina quis ter o seu momento de glória dizer que tinha razão mas não conseguiu…sentia-se no mesmo estado de urgência de cuidar de seira…entraram no balão, com seira e voaram pelos céus de Seika até ao hospital onde baixaram-no perto…pediram ajuda e logo os médicos tomaram conta da situação…contaram tudo o que sabiam sobre o caso…Meimi sentia odio, rancor e queria vingar-se mas naquele momento não conseguia reacionar…além disso Rina sabia que ela era a …estava a ponto de perder tudo

- Haneoka…não vou contar – diz Rina de repente…ela não saíra dali desde o inicio – havemos de vinga-la

- Takamia…obrigada – diz e se abraçara a ela que se surpreendeu mas deixou-se lá pois vira que ela precisava de ajuda

- São as colegas da menina Mimori? – Diz um médico que lá estava, elas afirmaram – infelizmente, tenho uma má notícia mas também tenho uma boa. A má é que a vossa colega foi brutalmente violada e magoada e neste momento está a dormir devido aos sedativos. A boa é que pelo menos não está grávida que seria algo de pior. Têm contacto dos pais da menina Mimori?

-não é preciso – diz um homem de cabelo castanho e olhos violetas com um grande parecido a Seira chegando naquele momento – agente Mimori…chefe das polícias especiais e pai da seira – diz para o médico

– Obrigado por ajudarem a minha filha – diz para elas mais tarde talvez dois dias depois - principalmente tu Haneoka…o que precisares…estarei disposto a fazer – Meimi conhecia-o de longe sabia que era do trabalho do pai que arranjava as informações para os casos e sabia que ele tinha uma escola de polícias especiais…

- Até há – diz de repente Haneoka – aceite-me na sua escola…prometo não desiludi-lo nunca mas por favor deixe-me tentar por aquele estupor na cadeia…não vou sujar o nome da agindo por vingança…prefiro ir por lados legais

-eu também vou – diz Rina – o meu sonho sempre foi ser policia e quero também me vingar – diz com raiva

- A minha escola não é fácil meninas – avisa mas vendo a força delas – tem treinos árduos e provavelmente irão desistir no meio da jornada

- Não me importa, sempre disse que protegeria a seira mas não consegui…juro-lhe por tudo o que me é querido que eu vou vinga-la leve o tempo que for preciso

- Então logo que a minha filha melhorar iremos para o centro de Tóquio- diz e elas assentem

Fim do flashback

-eu e a Rina conseguimos passar as provas todas e saímos com louvores, casos atrás de casos e nunca… - diz batendo com o punho no lavatório, uma, duas, três…lágrimas caiam pelo rosto…lágrimas de raiva, de frustração, de dor…estava tão absorta que não viu que alguém entrara e observava-a… - porquê? Porque não consegui protege-la?

- Não somos perfeitos Meimi – diz uma voz que logo a fez virar-se e depara-se com aquele rapaz que tantas saudades lhe deu e agora está tão perto

- Não sabes – diz dura como pedra – nunca tiveste esta frustração em não teres protegido alguém que gostas de…

- Claro que sei – grita-lhe – ou achas que o meu pai morreu mesmo de doença cardíaca? – Diz e isso parou-a – ele morreu de coração mas foi envenenado por um estupor que queria vingança…não consegui descansar até conseguir pô-lo na cadeia… seja o que ele tenha feito à seira…por mais horrível que tenha sido…ela está viva – e isso fê-la arrepender-se – quase fiz o mesmo que fizeste hoje…mas foi com uma arma. A minha sorte foi um colega me trazer à realidade e neste momento morreu na cadeia devido a uma overdose não sei se acidental ou não mas…compreendo o que sentes

- Desculpa – diz arrependida – não sabia disso – diz desolada e abraça-se a ele como há 11 anos atrás e chora nos braços dele – há tanto tempo que não choro nos braços de alguém – confessa, chorando mais…a ultima vez que chorara assim fora exactamente com ele naquela noite que fora pela última vez

- Chora…tudo o que quiseres…eu estou aqui – ela lembrava-se daquelas palavras perfeitamente…fora as palavras que ele dissera à sonhara com aquelas palavras vezes e vezes sem conta cada vez que queria chorar fechava os olhos e ouvia-o dizer aquelas palavras e deixava-se levar…hoje é diferente…tinha-o verdadeiramente… …a sua mente alertou-se e se separou dele

- Desculpa… estou a fraquejar – admite limpando as lágrimas rapidamente – deves pensar que sou uma fraca obcecada em por um homem na cadeia

- Não…penso exactamente o contrário: vejo uma rapariga que se faz de forte apesar de precisar de ajuda e com coragem para enfrentar seja quem for por um amigo e pela justiça – diz e ela sorri levemente e ele aproxima-se e põe uma mão na face dela limpando-lhe os últimos resquícios de lágrimas – não deves temer mostrar as tuas debilidades e de ter medo de chorar… todos nós precisamos de chorar de vez em quando… até eu já tive de chorar

- Acho que te vi de longe no funeral do teu pai mas não tive coragem de me aproximar e te dar apoio – diz arrependida – seria algo pouco natural…afinal sempre lutávamos como cão e gato e te ia abraçar?

- Sabes…precisei de ti – diz e ela corou…ele disse mesmo o que ela ouviu? – Não te sei explicar mas quando soube de tudo sobre o meu pai precisei de um amigo verdadeiro… e tolice seja ou não… a verdadeira amiga que tive eras tu pois os verdadeiros amigos dão-nos apoio, e às vezes dizem os nossos erros e tu mal ou bem mos dizias… senti falta das nossas discussões.

- Eu também senti… por mais patéticas que fossem me faziam perceber cada erro meu… acreditas? Tornei-me na melhor aluna da escola especial em matemática – diz se rindo – pensei assim: Azuka disse que eu era péssima por isso irei provar que sou boa – diz e ele ri-se

- Acontecia-me o mesmo – diz e ambos se riram…mas quando se aperceberam estavam muito próximos e a mão dele ainda não tinha abandonado a face dela… algo estranho se estava a passar entre os dois, as respirações aceleraram, os olhos não separavam-se um do outro, algo nos olhares cativavam o outro: um misto de desejo, vontade e…saudade? Pouco a pouco as faces se aproximaram cada vez mais perto, mais próximo, os olhos se fechavam, as suas respirações próximas

Trás

Um barulho de vidro a partir-se na sala os interrompeu…por mais que os corações estivessem a bater a mil as cabeças reacionariam para o que era…era o vidro da janela e correram para a sala… lá viram Rina e manato no chão para se protegerem, a janela partida com buracos ao longo da parte não partida ou seja aquilo fora tiros…ouviram um carro a partir e ambos foram para a janela e dispararam com a arma de serviço para os pneus mas não atingiram o carro…

- Raios – diz Rina se levantando – isto foi de propósito, não foi?

- Tenho a certeza – diz Azuka mas disfarçadamente olhava para Meimi que ajudava manato a levantar-se mas que estava meia ausente

- Vamos para casa – diz Meimi preocupada - é perigoso estarmos os quatro juntos. Desconfio de uma certa pessoa – diz altiva.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Uma jovem mulher de vestido roxo andava de um lado para outro em casa nervosa

- Meimi, acalma-te. Não é um encontro. É simplesmente um disfarce para vigiares a exposição – diz para si própria mas a sua consciência diz-lhe algo: com o Daiki! Quantas vezes sonhaste com isso? – Sei que sonhei mas ele amou a e talvez ainda a ame não a Haneoka Meimi – tentara convencer-se mas a sua consciência voltou a atacar: nunca soubeste se ele não sabia verdadeiramente…não o deixaste falar naquela noite… alguma vez pensaste que ele amasse a ti? – Não…claro que não! A ladra não a colega! – E a consciência se intrometeu: não eras ela? – Claro que era mas éramos diferentes… a Meimi era a doce e a recatada que só discutia com o colega, a era misteriosa, sedutora e talvez de certo modo…sensual que fazia de propósito para se encontrar com ele enviando-lhe os avisos… - então? Eram na mesma tu! Tenta perceber a consciência – éramos completamente diferentes e…porque estou a falar comigo mesma? Estou a ficar doida! – Neste momento tocam à campainha podia ser Rina para vir buscar algo mas não acreditava… sabia quem era…o seu instinto sempre disse quando ele estava perto e desta vez não era excepção – já vou Azuka – diz para a porta.

Lá fora ele se surpreendeu um pouco por ela ter percebido mas ele estava ansioso…não sabia o que se passava consigo. Tivera uma paixoneta pela ruiva da sua escola durante tanto tempo mas pensava que já tinha passado mas pelos vistos não. Ela ficara mais linda do que era e mais forte… engraçado que o destino às vezes nos provoca déjà-vu bem-feitos e no dia anterior tivera um… tinha de contar a ela algo mas não sabia se tinha coragem de trazer aquela conversa a lume…e se ele estivesse errado? Quase tinha 100% de certeza só precisava de mais uma prova para saber se o que descobriu na adolescência era verdade e que nunca teve coragem de saber compreender. Seria que?

- Desculpa não encontrava o batom e... – Diz uma rapariga quase irreconhecível, ela vestia um vestido roxo claro e comprido até aos pés de corpete e saia em tecido, saltos altos que deveria ser bem altos pois estava quase da sua altura, cabelo solto ondulado, colar de brilhantes e luvas brancas até quase ao ombro, e uma carteira branca, a maquiagem pouca mas correcta sobressaía os lindos olhos azuis que ela tinha e agora um leve tom de vermelho devido ao corado que adornava a cara tornava-a adorável

- Estás linda Meimi – diz com um sorriso de ternura – afinal sempre ficas bem de vestido comprido – diz e ela tentou responder mas pelos vistos não conseguiu logo de primeira

- obri...obrigada. Tu também – diz totalmente atrapalhada…há muito que não ficava assim por ninguém…quantas vezes seduzira homens para recolher informações ou até para deixa-la entrar em lugares não livres e ficou assim por um elogio dele? Ai, ai meimi ainda o amas – diz a sua consciência de novo. Ele estava de smoking preto e camisa branca…se fatos pretos sempre lhe ficaram a matar quanto mais em smoking…deus…concentra-te meimi… - vamos? Espero não me encontrar com o Ryutaro… não acredito que seja a mãe a mestre-de-cerimónias mas ele…

- Porquê? – Diz confuso e mais algo que ela não entendeu – já se encontraram de novo?

- Há dois anos… a madame Ranko fez uma festa e lhe roubaram algo e raptaram-lhe o Ryutaro…e claro que fomos chamadas e logo ele quando me viu…voltou a se apaixonar por mim… tenho-o há dois anos à perna sempre que é meu aniversário, natal, pascoa ou simplesmente Valentim… aparece no escritório um enorme cartaz com uma declaração de amor a quem o salvou de morrer – ironiza – devo dizer que nem duas horas esteve desaparecido pois os raptores eram novatos e deixaram pistas em todo o lado e logo que chegamos já sabíamos onde ele estava.

- Esta noite vai acabar a tua tortura – diz oferecendo-lhe o braço – confia em mim

- O que farás? – Diz divertida pondo o braço no seu devido local e vai na direcção do carro – dirás que és meu namorado? – Brinca com o profundo desejo que esse fosse o seu plano

- Isso agora é secreto meimi – diz com um sorriso piscando-lhe o olho

- Manias do FBI? Já agora…desde quando tratas-me por meimi? – Diz e ele cora de repente mas desviou logo a face para ela não ver

- Incomoda-te? – Diz com cautela

- Por nada – diz com um sorriso – achei estranho só isso. Quer dizer a seira sempre me tratou por meimi, a Rina bem…pouco antes de termos saído de Seika ela tratou-me assim, o manato sentiu-se excluído e perguntou-nos se podia nos tratar assim… o resto é por Haneoka, ou por detective Haneoka. E tu…bem…sempre me trataste por Haneoka e achei curioso, só isso

- Acho que é hábito ocidental – diz a ela – posso?

- Se não pudesses já te teria avisado para não o fazer. Já agora…trato-te por Daiki? – Diz quase em súplica

- Claro…por que não? – Diz e entram no carro dela mas ele recusa-se a ceder-lhe o lugar de motorista – hoje será a passageira. Não quererás amachucar o vestido.

Chagaram à festa e entregaram a chave ao arrumador…tinham ido ali mas não era tão chique daquela vez… a escadaria agora incluída no local era de mármore e meimi se ajeitou um pouco antes de ir subir. Daiki recusou deixar subir sem apoio e deu-lhe o braço e ela apoiou-se nele. Qualquer um que os visse acharia ser mais um casal de magnatas a entrar. Entregaram os convites arranjados pelo director de meimi e entraram na festa… vários casais da alta sociedade de Tóquio e de Seika estavam lá. Vários mordomos iam e vinham com copos de champanhe para servir. Demasiada gente para vigiar e tentaram chegar à parte da exposição. Tentaram porque alguém conhecido os impediu

- Meimi – diz um homem mais velho que eles de cabelo loiro comprido que logo se dirigiu a eles aquela figura de príncipe tirado dos contos de fadas baratos tinha-se mantido só talvez um pouco mais alto – que agradável surpresa, ver-te

- Sabias que vinha… o meu director pediu-lhe os convites portanto deixa de galanteios e vamos directo ao assunto. Algo de anormal? – Diz com fúria.

- Não nada… - diz e olha para a companhia dela – ele é?

- Azuka Daiki, meu colega – começa meimi

- E noivo – acaba Daiki para surpresa de meimi. Noivo? Bem…esperava namorado mas…o seu coração bateu fortemente ao ouvir isso. Um sorriso parvo de felicidade encheu o rosto dela como se fosse verdade…não era preciso mentir na felicidade que sentia

- Isso é verdade? – Diz Ryutaro com quase lágrimas

- Sim – diz com um sorriso meimi – somos noivos há…

- 6 Meses – corta Azuka…era bom a mentir agora… ossos do oficio – mas…voltando ao caso

- Estejam à vontade para verem o que quiserem – diz virando as costas – eu nunca desistirei meimi…algum dia ainda vais perceber que o teu verdadeiro destino sou eu – diz e sai em um gesto dramático digno de um anime de samurais que pôs gotas no casal.

- Exageramos? – Comenta meimi ainda surpresa

- Não. Assim te deixará – diz e leva-a para a exposição. A exposição era numa sala fechada ou quase onde as várias cúpulas de vidro fechavam cada uma das joias valiosas e cada uma tinha um sistema de alarme – se fosses um ladrão…como entrarias?

Meimi olhou para Azuka que dirigiu a pergunta a ela…não sabe se foi retórica ou não mas pensava exactamente no mesmo. Se ainda fosse a onde entraria? Olhara para o tecto e era fechado, as portas estavam trancadas menos a que por onde entraram, não havia alçapões… se ela tivesse de entrar…não sabia ou melhor não conseguia a menos que… - fingindo-me de convidado ou do serviço de catering – responde e ele olha para ela – é a única maneira. Vê comigo não há saídas nem entradas só esta por onde entramos e daqui a pouco os convidados vão entrar e ficará confuso e terão poucos segundos para roubarem sem a polícia chegar…será um roubo furtivo. Não me surpreendo se houver armas incluídas. – Diz e ele concorda. Ela sorrira…fora exactamente assim que entrara no passado.

- Tens razão mesmo – diz surpreso – mas ver pessoa a pessoa não é fácil. Teríamos de esperar pelo momento do roubo. – Diz impaciente – qual será o verdadeiro objectivo do roubo

- Continuas o mesmo impaciente – pensa meimi sorrindo – não te preocupes – diz alto para ele – não deixaremos nada ser roubado. Por enquanto é melhor atuarmos como convidados normais e ver se vemos alguém suspeito – diz puxando-lhe o braço – que tal dançarmos um pouco? – Diz e ele aceita e fecham a porta e vão para a festa

Noutro lado:

- Esta coroa é datada do século XIX de uma princesa europeia – diz um guia em inglês cativando a atenção de todos menos de um casal loiro que lá estava

- Será que tudo está a correr bem, Rina? – Pergunta o loiro vestido de calções brancos, camisa havaiana, de chapéu e de câmara ao pescoço

- Tudo estará bem com aquele casal – diz ela vestida de top sem alças e calças brancas e também com câmara – eles sabem como trabalhar como equipa e são agentes bem preparados e com o conhecimento dos culpados dos vários casos do caso é mais fácil apanharem desprevenidos os ladrões do que nós que tivemos presentes só em alguns.

- Deixa-te de tretas queres os deixar sozinhos – diz manato

- Eles merecem… o Azuka esteve sempre dividido entre a meimi e a e a meimi nunca o esqueceu até agora. Talvez com mais uns empurrões consigo dar-lhes a oportunidade que deixaram literalmente escapar enquanto adolescentes e viverem o amor que deixaram a meio.

- Desde quando tornaste-te tão romântica? – Diz e ela sorri com ternura

- Desde que vi a meimi chorar por ele e desde que vi os brilhos nos olhares do Azuka e da meimi desde que se viram de novo.

- É quase hora do fecho – diz manato e o guia leva-os para fora da sala mas Rina escapa-se e consegue manter-se ali escondida e fecham o museu.

- Por favor que estejamos certos – pensou Rina preparando-se para a hora…já a direcção do museu sabia de tudo e ela esperava o momento.

Na festa, meimi e Azuka dançavam mas mantinham a vista em todos mas secretamente aquele momento já tinham ansiado cada vez mais estes anos de não se verem e ainda mais desde o dia anterior… queriam estar nos braços um no outro de sentirem o calor do outro…de repente meimi leva um encontrão de um rapaz que devia ser o que andava a servir os aperitivos

- Desculpe minha senhora – diz o rapaz. Meimi não o reconheceu fisicamente mas a voz sim… - perdoe-me – diz afastando-se…estava diferente com o cabelo em gel e a cara destapada mas felizmente a memória vocal de meimi estava muito bem

- Daiki….Era o Kid mouse – diz e ele olha-a com confusão – tenho a certeza. Confia em mim

- Então deve estar quase a hora – diz num sussurro que fez Meimi fechar os olhos…que má hora para ele sussurrar…estavam tão próximos… de repente as luzes são apagadas e ambos entram em alarme… ambos sabiam o que isso queria dizer.

- Todos quietos – diz uma voz nas sombras – e não sairão feridos

- As joias rápido – diz outro e quatro sombras descem em direcção das cúpulas…meimi pouco a pouco vai avançando na escuridão…o brilho do luar dava-lhe o mínimo de luz que necessitava e pôs-se num canto. Reconhecera os ladrões: Kid mouse como tinha visto, yabe, o homem da ave de ferro e o do espelho da princesa rosa. Dois ladrões veteranos e dois mais ou menos…começaram a partir os vidros das cúpulas e meimi aproveitou que as pessoas não tinham entrado lá para armar a confusão no lugar da exposição

- Policia especial quietos – diz com a arma em punho e logo Daiki percebeu o plano e entrou também e trancou a porta da exposição ficando eles dois e os ladrões

- Afinal o chefe tinha razão que haveria policia envolvida – resmunga yabe

- Estão presos – diz Daiki também já com a sua arma

- Isso é o que pensam – diz Kid mouse e meimi vê claramente armas na mão dele e no yabe – vá as joias…nós tratamos deles

Meimi viu a situação complicar-se…os outros tiravam as joias e eles ali especados. Ela e Daiki com as armas em punho a apontar para os ladrões e os ladrões a apontar-lhes armas…tinha de pensar em algo…algo que distrai-se…de repente viu algo que lhe deu uma pequena ideia…a carpete…

- One…two…three – murmura e a carpete saiu do sítio e os ladrões que tiravam as joias caíram o que fez os outros distraírem-se…meimi sorri por um segundo e atira no braço de Kid mouse que fica no chão e Daiki logo o algema e ele atira nas pernas dos outros dois que iam fugir…e caíram batendo com o corpo ficando inconscientes meimi suspirou…mas tinha um pressentimento que faltava algo

- Deixa-nos ir senão o teu colega não vai contar a história mais tarde – diz uma voz que fez meimi virar-se com a pistola em punho e o seu pior receio era real…de novo Daiki nas mãos de yabe só que desta vez não era uma faca mas sim uma pistola pronta a disparar e desta vez não era para fazer um truque mágico para salva-lo – o que vai fazer detective? Se disparar ele morre – diz e ele sorri vendo meimi a baixar a arma

- Meimi não sejas cobarde…atira – diz Daiki e meimi fica dividida por um lado o seu dever de por ladrões na cadeia outro Daiki podia magoa-lo – nunca pensei que não atiravas medrosa – Daiki estava a enerva-la e se ele continuasse ela atirava nele e não no yabe

- Está calado – diz carregando a arma e meimi fechou os olhos por segundos…o que faria? De repente a memoria daquele dia que ambos trabalharam em equipe para resgatar o cisne veio à tona e ela sorri, abre os olhos e aponta a arma de novo a yabe – oh…vejo que queres mata-lo – mas meimi nem fraquejou

- Isso não hesites…atira – diz Daiki e só se ouve o barulho do tiro na habitação…quando meimi olha para o resultado yabe estava no chão com um tiro no ombro e Daiki estava a algema-lo debilmente – pensavas que não ias atirar…meimi. Bolas, pensava que a confiança que tinha em ti seria desfraldada.

- Não pensava que tinhas tanta confiança em mim – diz impressionada

- Há muita coisas que ainda não sabes - diz com um sorriso mas de repente ouvem um carro a sair a alta velocidade – alguém estava lá fora

- Rápido talvez ainda o apanhamos – diz e saem os dois a correr até a porta mas ainda veem o carro a virar a esquina.

- Shimata – diz Daiki frustrado – escapou

- Bem…pelo menos 4 já estão só falta 6 – diz com um sorriso ao ver os carros da polícia a chegar

Noutro lado:

Rina estava pronta para qualquer movimento suspeito. Lembrava-se daquele local… há muitos anos atrás armara uma armadilha a disfarçando-se de Azuka pois a grande debilidade da meimi já era ele mesmo tão cedo. A meimi nunca perdoara essa armadilha por mais perdões que já pedira a ela. Ela nunca esquecera aquela desconfiança que sempre teve certa e quisera celebrar mas não conseguira. Seira sofrera aquele crime horrível e apesar de também se querer vingar de almeida não estava tão obcecada como meimi mas sabia as suas razões: primeiro seira era como uma irmã para ela, e segundo essa situação tirou-lhe durante anos o que mais ambicionava: Daiki. Ela sabia-o ter desistido de ser e desistido de Daiki foi um duro golpe para meimi e isso feze-a mudar muito. Tornar-se mais séria mas…sabia algo…Haneoka meimi aquela menina que conhecera aos 14 anos estava bem escondida no coração de meimi e sabia que só Azuka Daiki poderia voltar a trazer…já vira uns relances dessa meimi perdida nos últimos dias e isso quer dizer que só ele pode cura-la desta vingança louca.

Os seus pensamentos foram travados por um barulho que sabia ser de vidros…a janela pela qual entrou o ladrão que agora andava sigilosamente pela sala e dirigia-se à coroa que era protegida por uma cúpula…ele se aproximara e Rina foi ágil demais para ele.

- Polícia especial – diz algemando-o – está preso

- Menos um - diz sawatori aparecendo com os polícias – este não foi o que roubou a Electra?

- Acho que sim e… - ouvem tiros e um carro quando chegam Daiki e meimi estavam a prender dois que estavam num carro talvez o meio de fuga

- Escaparam de nós lá mas não de cá – diz Daiki tirando o que roubou o quadro asas de anjo e meimi retirava o da lágrima polar

- Então Daiki – diz o sawatori – mais dois?

- Foi boa a caçada – diz meimi – lá na festa 4 ladrões foram capturados mas estes dois fugiram no carro mas os apanhamos aqui – diz empurrando-o para as mãos de um polícia – então já foram apanhados…

- Sete – diz Rina – 4 na vossa festa, 1 aqui e dois no carro. Só falta 3.

- Quem são? – Pergunta sawatori curioso

- Vejamos: o do diamante, o do parque de diversões e… e da esmeralda. Que estranho: um é traficante, outro ladrão e um colecionador para dois roubos? – Diz confusa meimi – que estupidez almeida está a tramar?

- Bem…acho que devíamos deixar para amanhã que estou esgotada – diz Rina – amanhã temos um monte de relatórios para fazer porque seira disse que desta vez não faz por nós

- Que azar – desabafa meimi rendida – quantos relatórios temos em atraso?

- Alguns – comenta Rina rindo-se – sei que detestas relatórios mas tem de ser

- Eu sei – desabafa a ruiva cansada

- Hammm…meimi importaste de ir sozinha para casa? – Diz Rina e meimi logo percebe

- Sim… claro estou já de saída – diz indo para o carro rindo-se – vejo-te amanhã no escritório não te atrases e…tu também não manato… - diz que pôs os dois encarnados como fogo que fez Daiki se rir

- Espera meimi – diz ainda se rindo – preciso do carro pois o meu está a tua porta – diz e ela faz-lhe sinal para ir

No caminho Daiki e meimi falavam sobre várias coisas que imaginaram que Rina e manato fariam naquela noite e riam-se de perdidos…mas depois a conversa logo foi para estranhos caminhos.

- Eles namoram desde quando? – Pergunta Daiki e meimi sorriu com doçura – daquilo que me lembro não se davam bem

- Vejamos se me lembro…foi há 3 anos – diz num sorriso

Flashback

- Entrevista, entrevista – resmunga Rina – para quê?

- Olha deixa de lamúrias por favor – pede meimi e entram na redação do jornal

- Detectives…por aqui – pede o senhor que mostrava o caminho – dentro de minutos o nosso jornalista virá

- Claro… - diz meimi delicadamente…ela detestava também mas segundo soube este tal jornalista deu informações especiais à seira no ultimo caso delas e sem essas informações nunca teriam conseguido apanhar o criminoso. Esta era a única coisa que pediu em troca: um exclusivo.

Passados um minuto ouviram a porta abrir-se e elas se viram e ficam espantadas quando reconhecem naquele homem o seu antigo colega

- Sawatori! – Dizem as duas em coro com toda a surpresa

- Bom dia meninas – diz num sorriso – fiquei surpreso quando soube que vocês eram as agentes mais conhecidas do japão mas… acredito que talvez sejam tudo o que oiço em rumores. Com estão? A última vez que vos vi foi em st paulia!

- Bem…e tu? – Diz confusa meimi

- Estou como repórter principal da Japan News gostaram? – Diz e começa uma entrevista longa mas até divertida mas algo não passou despercebida a meimi uns olhares de Rina para manato que a fez sorrir

Fim do flashback

- Então pode-se dizer que me tornei a cupido deles e tcharan – diz tirando as mãos do volante – fiz magia – diz se rindo de alguma piada que meimi sabia que Daiki não perceberia

- Aquela velha história dos opostos se atraem ou a história da tensão sexual? – Diz e ela fica pensativa…qual seria a mais indicada – eu sei que são reais apesar de tudo.

- Ah sim? – Diz curiosa – alguma vez aconteceu contigo? – Diz completamente concentrada na curva da estrada.

- Sim…as duas com a mesma mulher… simplesmente na altura não percebi e perdi uma grande oportunidade de amar – diz com um sorriso – simplesmente se poderia dizer que parte dos dias eram tensão sexual e outra parte seria os opostos – diz para tristeza de meimi…afinal ele amava alguém…via-se pela maneira doce que ele falava dessa mulher que o cativou e tem a certeza que não era qualquer mulher pois Azuka era um rapaz seletivo podia-se ver só pela personalidade dele – meimi? Já chegamos. – Aí ela percebeu que estava frente a frente com a casa dela e saiu do transe

- Desculpa distrai-me com a conversa – diz estacionando o carro e sai dele ao mesmo tempo que ele – bem até manhã – diz num adeus com a mão e vira costas para não decepcionar-se – espero que ainda tenhas oportunidade com essa mulher que te roubou o coração

- Isso depende dela…afinal o destino voltou-me a pô-la de novo na minha vida após 11 anos – diz e sai para o carro…e pouco a pouco as palavras ecoavam na cabeça dela…11 anos…opostos…voltou a pô-la. Isso queria dizer… voltou-se e o carro dele já acelerava em direcção da estrada e o seu coração batia desenfreadamente…ele…amou-a? Ou melhor segundo o que ele disse…dependia dela…ou seja ainda a ama? Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto pouco a pouco e logo que pode recuperar os movimentos deu um salto de alegria como uma adolescente apaixonada…ele amava-a, ele amava-a e…

Algo apareceu-lhe na mente…como reagiria se soubesse que ela foi a ? Poderia perder este amor todo e… vendo bem…ele beijou a no passado. Algo não batia certo e o seu coração desanimou de novo. O que perdera neste momento? Ele amou a ou a ela?

- Bem…agora vou dormir e depois penso nisso – diz entrando em casa e acabou por sonhar com um detective de cabelos escuros.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Chegara ao departamento, desenfreada… acordara com o telemóvel a tocar sobre um ataque de armas sobre o departamento e que muitos ficaram feridos… entrara e vira vários colegas de anos de trabalho conjunto a sangrar de braços, pernas e muitos a irem ao hospital. Meimi foi logo em direcção ao gabinete de seira e do director. Suspirara quando vira que os ferimentos só eram superficiais.

- O que se passou aqui? – Diz preocupada

- Vinham à vossa procura – explica seira – mas não conseguiram…

- Reconheceram alguém? – Pede meimi desesperada – por favor!

- Sim…o sniper do almeida – diz o director e meimi congela as emoções por momentos…almeida…ele ia pagar por tudo…dera uma meia volta e ia furiosa sair do prédio só com um pensamento mas fora contra a alguém que a fizera cair ao chão

- Meimi…estás bem? – Diz Daiki preocupado vendo-a no chão caída – não te magoaste?

- Estou bem – diz rispidamente recusando a mão que ele oferecia – deixa-me passar que tenho sítio por onde ir – diz e se afasta mas ele não deixara e agarrara-lhe pelo pulso firmemente – deixa-me

- Para quê? Para ires desenfreada ajustar contas? – Diz para surpresa dela – meimi ainda te magoas com essa louca vingança – diz e ela tenta se safar da mão dele mas sabia que era em vão pois no passado não conseguia quanto mais agora – meimi…tens de perceber que não é assim que vais conseguir pô-lo na cadeia

- Larga-me…não tens nada a ver com isso – diz rígida mas sabia que no fundo ele tinha razão mas parte de si estava farta deste jogo entre cão e gato dela e do almeida – isto é entre mim e o almeida e desconfio que isto tudo é para me provocar e não quero que ninguém se magoe por minha culpa – diz mas não desiste de tentar safar-se da garre dele

- Vamos – diz farto e puxa-a pelo pulso para o acompanhar mas ela resiste – se não fores a bem vens a mal – ameaça e meimi vira a cara como uma criança a fazer birra…ele não tinha a ver com a história do almeida mas sim tinha a ver com a segurança dela – tu decidiste – diz e puxa-a de repente o que faz ela perder o equilíbrio para os braços dele e ele pega-a e leva-a de arrasto quase.

- Larga-me Azuka júnior – diz batendo com os punhos nas costas dele e as pernas no peito…tentava ignorar o quanto aquilo lhe estava a doer pois ela batia com força e levava-a na direcção de um sítio isolado. Chegara ao armazém de armas que estavam protegidos por códigos e alarmes dentro de vitrines e no centro da sala uma mesa de madeira servia só para pousar as armas quando fosse necessário…entrara lá dentro fechara a porta e deixara ela ir para o chão – pronto agora deixa-me ir – diz contrariada mas ele não deixara puxara-a pelo pulso outra vez e pusera-a contra a parede e ele encurralara-a entre ele e a parede o que fez ela ficar sem reacção. O que ele estava a pensar fazer?

- Agora podemos falar – diz com as mãos ao lado da sua cabeça pondo-a em alarme – não vou deixar-te fazer nenhuma loucura. Se estiveres correcta e se foi mesmo o almeida…ires ter com ele é o que ele quer…irás para uma armadilha. Estás tão cega de vingança que não vês isso?

- Eu sei mas se isto não acabar eu nunca vou ter descanso…primeiro o que ele fez à seira à 11 anos atrás, pessoas que morreram e foram feridas por culpa dele, agora estes criminosos e este ataque surpresa aqui…isto só vai acabar quando ele for para a prisão ou se…

- Se tu te magoares e algo pior – diz preocupado – meimi…tens de parar com isto senão ainda te magoas a sério e depois? Como ficará quem gosta de ti? – Diz e ela vira a cara…algo além da vingança de seira era a prioridade…sabia que parte de si reclamava ao almeida ter perdido a sua única oportunidade com aquele detective que agora estava ali perto dela…e que queria ter tido mais um tempo antes de renunciar ser e…

- Não me podes impedir – diz com certeza – irei ter com o almeida e não conseguirás deter-me

- Ai não? – Diz desafiante…uma parte de meimi quis não ligar aquela ameaça mas outra parte sabia que Daiki sabia ser insistente e a sua curiosidade ultrapassou a razão – eu não teria tanta certeza

- Porquê? – Escapou da sua boca sem perceber

- Porque sei que não vou deixar que te ponhas em risco nem que tenha de fazer uma loucura – diz muito próximo dela

- Loucuras não te caracterizam – diz com desdém meimi

- Se tu o achas… - diz e sem meimi ter tempo de reagir Daiki aprisiona os lábios dela nos dele…logo que percebe o que se passa, meimi tenta reagir e tenta se afastar e não corresponder mas cada vez que tenta escapar ele ataca-a com mais força ainda o que acaba por fazer ela render-se e entregar-se e responder com a mesma paixão que ele…sentira um sorriso dele por milésimos de segundo mas perdera a noção quando o beijo se tornou mais profundo e sentira-o a aprisiona-la mais contra a parede…automaticamente os braços logo ganharam vida própria e um subiu para o pescoço dele puxando-o mais a si e outro agarrou-o pelas costas…sentira os braços fortes dele a agarrarem-lhe pela cintura e pela nuca cada vez mais perdia a noção onde estava e um gemido escapou quando ele pôs uma mão por baixo da camisa dela…tão quente, tão vigorosa…automaticamente uma perna dela subiu um pouco para senti-lo cada vez mais preso nela e ele gemeu ao sentir roçar o seu corpo no dela…tinham de parar mas nenhum queria mas com relutância ele o fez…ambos respiravam acelerados e olharam automaticamente nos olhos do outro…ambos o sabiam…aquilo não fora simplesmente só para impedi-la…fora mais que isso…aquilo fora desejo mutuo e não havia chances de mentir.

- Eu… - tenta meimi…queria dizer algo mas não conseguia…sabia simplesmente que já não sentia aquela sensação de felicidade há anos…aquela sensação que tinha cada vez que o ouvia-o gritar que era desta vez que a apanhava e fazia de tudo para chegar perto dela, aquela sensação que tinha ao vê-lo a olha-la fixamente como se nada mais importasse no mundo…aquela sensação que tinha ao chegar ao local do golpe e vê-lo lá à espera dela…aquela sensação que tinha quando ouvi-o defende-la de tudo e de todos…

- Meimi – diz roucamente – por favor…se nada te importa pelo menos o faz por mim – diz o coração dela quase parou a ouvi-lo – já te perdi uma vez mas consegui ter-te de novo na minha vida, por favor não te quero perder para sempre – diz e uma lágrima escorreu na face dela…algo estava pendente

- Daiki eu… não acredito – diz fria e isso preocupou-o

- Não acreditas em quê? – Diz desesperado

- Nesse sentimento… ambos sabemos que amaste outra rapariga no passado…não eu – diz e ele fica sério

- Não era amor era obsessão…estava obcecado por ela porque ela tinha algo de especial porque…meimi eu sabia que…

-meimi – grita uma voz desesperada que entra abraçando-a…era seira – por Kami pensei que tinhas ido atrás do almeida.

- Ia…mas este baka me impediu – diz tentando controlar os seus sentimentos…seira olhou para meimi e depois para Daiki e percebeu que algo se passara ali mas como sempre a sombra do passado deve ter impedido de algo mais

- O director chama-te imediatamente – diz seira para meimi e sorri para Daiki – Azuka pagas-me um café? – Meimi e Daiki olham com estranheza mas passado um segundo Daiki percebera e confirmara – obrigada e não te preocupes meimi estou protegida – diz antes que meimi dissesse algo

Seira leva Daiki para um café que pelos vistos era frequentado por todos do departamento pois quando passavam os empregados perguntavam por agentes…escolheram um lugar perto da janela onde se via o edifício do departamento cheio de jornalistas e ambulâncias mas seira estava absorta disso tinha de falar com o rapaz que tinha em frente e o mais rápido possível.

- Estás diferente, Azuka – diz seira e isso logo captou a atenção do detective – diferente daquele que conheci na adolescência.

- As pessoas mudam com os anos, Mimori mas…não creio que seja por isso que me chamaste aqui – diz e seira sorri…acreditava que só ele podia perceber

- Há muito tempo que precisava ter esta conversa… há 12 anos que adio esta conversa e fiz sofrer muita gente. Há 17 anos atrás os meus pais separaram-se devido ao excesso de trabalho do meu pai no departamento na altura tinha acabado de ser director da policia especial e a minha mãe nunca entendeu os sacrifícios que teve de passar e pediu o divorcio. A minha mãe era demasiado religiosa e na altura fiquei com ela por ser mais estável estar com uma cidadã comum do que um policia principalmente um director. Um dia estava a caminho da escola e um carro atropela-me e fiquei muito mal no hospital e a minha mãe num ato de desespero prometeu a Kami que iria para um retiro espiritual até ao resto da vida se eu melhorasse. Felizmente melhorei e minha mãe lá foi mas sem antes me entregar aos cuidados da madre superiora da capela de a capela perto da nossa antiga escola. Tinha eu 8 anos. Com as regras rígidas e devoção que vi desde aí decidi na altura ser freira e seguir a doutrina de Kami até ao fim dos meus dias assim foi até aos meus 14 anos. Três meses antes de vos conhecer a todos… uma senhora fora presa por ter roubado um pão de um senhor que a mantinha quase como escrava da família dele…ela roubou porque tinha fome e além disso ele não lhe pagava nada… senti que era injusto uma pessoa roubar o que era seu e ser castigada, falei com a madre e ela simplesmente disse que roubar era roubar. Custou-me muito e rezei por um milagre – revela parando um pouco para beber um pouco do chá que tinha pedido e ainda estava imaculado – depois aconteceu o milagre, um dia que eu estava a falar com um menino que suspeitosamente sempre que ia à capela desaparecia algo ouvi algo no jardim e aí vi a minha oportunidade de ajudar as várias pessoas que pediam ajuda a Kami. Vi alguém da minha idade com uma cartola e fez aparecer um canguru vestido de smoking e percebi ao falar com essa rapariga que além de ilusionista ela tinha outro talento escondido que a igreja condenava mas se fosse por boas acções…Kami nos perdoaria. Perdoa-me Azuka mas…eu era cúmplice da desde o principio – isso gelou o ambiente…esperava uma reacção brusca de Daiki mas não acontecera – eu…dei o nome, eu contava-lhe dos casos que eram feitas em confissões na capela, eu ajudava em planos e descobrir esconderijos dos artigos que iriam ser roubados, eu até fiz alibis – diz para a seriedade dele – muitas informações pedia ao meu pai que ao saber de tudo ajudou-me sempre mas…algo mudou no momento que Kaitou além de ladra tornou-se obcecada pela tua presença, por outras palavras…apaixonou-se de tal maneira que várias vezes se arriscou só para continuares no caso como foi no cisne de cristal. Era uma mensagem falsa mas depois ela quis recuperar pela pessoa que pediu ajuda mas principalmente por ti apesar de nunca o ter admitido – diz parando para beber mais um pouco de chá – tudo andava bem até alguém ter entrado na minha vida…

- O almeida – interrompera Daiki por surpresa dela… seria que ele sabia de tudo? – Mimori…eu sei de tudo…se estás a contar isto para eu proteger a meimi não precisas que eu conheço a meimi talvez melhor que ela mesma e não deixaria ela se por em perigo – seira congelou…ele sabia que a meimi tinha sido… - Mimori…eu sempre soube que a meimi era a – seira se enrijecera-se na cadeira do café…sabia que ele teve suspeitas e que meimi deixou várias pistas mas…nunca pensara… - como te explicar? Eu na altura tive provas atrás de provas e até várias vezes olhei para a meimi e vi a mas ceguei-me a mim mesmo… várias vezes estive bem próximo da e vi rasgos do olhar de meimi nela, a mesma voz se bem que em ela fazia uma voz um pouco mas aguda mas nada que disfarçasse a voz de meimi. Quantas vezes a e a meimi pensavam da mesma maneira? - Diz e seira teve de concordar por mais alibis que fizessem a meimi perdia a noção do que fazia pelo Azuka e muitas vezes por ciúmes e para sentir-se única dele – mas ceguei-me… eu vi-a várias vezes mas ceguei-me. Até na altura nunca ninguém soube mas fui a um espetáculo do senhor Haneoka e vi vários truques que antes só tinha visto na mas mesmo assim não quis ver. Tudo porque eu não queria perceber que a rapariga que loucamente perseguia era a mesma que loucamente amava. Tudo na altura era confuso, afinal tinha ciúmes do manato por causa da meimi e não via os ciúmes que o próprio manato diz que meimi tinha

- Ela tinha imensos…algumas vezes até quase explodia – brinca seira lembrando-se de algumas cenas que fora testemunha

- Pouco antes do final…eu estive a pensar e percebi que elas eram a mesma pessoa mas…acabou tão de repente. Primeiro em três dias antes e depois meimi se foi…

- Hum? – Diz confusa com a primeira parte…nunca meimi dissera a ela que se despedira de Daiki como

- Ela não te contou de certeza mas ela mandou-me um aviso só para se despedir – explica pondo um sorriso a seira…era inevitável impedir meimi de fazer as coisas pelas mãos dela – fiquei sem vida e de repente entrei numa depressão que me fez ficar obcecado em estudar e fui directamente ao tio da Rina pedir para continuar a investigar casos de ladrões em Seika. Devo dizer que os apanhava em duas tentativas ou três, pois não eram tão bons como a meimi – admite para graça de seira que se ri um pouco divertida – afastei-me dos amigos e decidi ir para os estados unidos e aí tentei esquecer tudo…tive namoradas é certo mas procurava nelas aquilo que nunca tive

- A meimi – interrompe seira – esta vingança cega pelo almeida têm a ver com esse tempo sim. O almeida violou-me em plena capela de . a meimi avisou-me que desconfiava das boas intensões dele mas confiei demais e depois só tive o meu pai, a Rina e a meimi para apoiarem-me sem me julgarem…elas decidiram entrar na escola do meu pai para me vingarem mas sofreram treinos duros e além disso meimi sofria o triplo pois por um lado era ela que era o meu ombro para chorar, que me dava colo e que me acalmava em cada noite que acordava a chorar devido a pesadelos com o almeida. Ela me levava ao psicólogo e controlava cada lágrima à minha frente porque ela sempre pensou que tinha de ser forte por mim. Mas…há outra razão para esta vingança…tu – diz e ele olha-a estranhado – directamente e indirectamente almeida tirou a da meimi que era o único meio que meimi achava ter para te chamar a atenção. Era uma maneira que ajudava pessoas, divertia-se contigo e tinha a tua atenção. De repente perde o meu apoio e tem de se tornar mais do que uma irmã quase como uma mãe que nunca tive e perde a quem gostava…é difícil não achas? – Diz e ele concorda – ela transformou-se nesta meimi mas tal como a Rina diz e muito bem…Haneoka meimi ainda existe naquele pedacinho de coração escondido pronto para reaparecer quando se sentir livre e o único que pode traze-la de volta és tu – diz mas ele acaba de beber o café de uma assentada

- Então porquê que ela não mo diz? – Diz ansioso – porquê?

- Ela pensa que tu amas a – diz e ele franze a testa – pode parecer estranho mas ela chegava a ter ciúmes de si própria naqueles momentos que dizias que a era melhor que ela e então ela teme que ames a e procures nela a ladra ou até…que se descubras que ela era a ladra passes estar com ela porque querias a …parece confuso e um pouco bipolar mas até às vezes

- Não – interrompe-a – até tem lógica por vezes eu próprio pensava se não exagerava tanto ao idolatrar a . fiquei na dúvida até agora se ela era mesmo a até há uns minutos atrás – diz com um sorriso

- Aconteceu algo contigo e com a meimi não? – Diz perspicaz – no passado…

-pode-se dizer que ficou algo interrompido entre nós mas mais não posso…prometi a ela no passado

- Compreendo – diz com um sorriso.

- Compreendes o que? – Diz uma voz que os fez sorrir…meimi ali estava de mãos à cintura com ar de poucos amigos – espero que não estejam a dizer mal de mim senão eu não respondo por mim – brinca e seira se ri

- De ti só há coisas boas a dizer – diz seira rindo-se – não achas? – Diz para Daiki que concorda com um sorriso

- Hum? Vocês os dois estão a tramar alguma – diz com pose – se sei que estão a armar algum plano contra mim castigo-vos a sério – diz e depois os três se riem como há muito não faziam – obrigada precisava de rir – diz com um sorriso nos lábios

- Sempre às ordens meimi – diz Daiki mas um reflexo chama a atenção dele e olha com atenção para a ruiva que estava à sua frente…uma bolinha vermelha que ele conhecia bem demais estava a subir em direcção à face de meimi – cuidado – diz atirando-se para a frente dela e empurra-a com isso em direcção ao chão…naquele momento meimi não percebera o que estava a acontecer só ouviu um som que infelizmente conhecia bem…um tiro

- Daiki – grita ao cair no chão ao vê-lo sobre ela a queixar-se do abdómen e logo se ouviu mais tiros que eram lá de fora mas meimi nem queria saber tirara-o de cima dela e vira que ele estava ferido por uma bala que atravessou o corpo dele e ele gemia de dores – por favor não me faças isso – diz ao ver a zona a ficar coberta de sangue e que uma hemorragia se fazia presente…tentou fazer força na ferida mas ela cuspia sangue cada vez mais

- Preciso de um helicóptero na central rápido, agente ferido – diz seira ligando para o director talvez mas meimi não reagia só queria parar a hemorragia

- Acabamos sempre…nestas…situações – queixa-se Daiki entre gemidos – não ficaste…ferida?

- Cala-te baka…deixa de fazer esforços – diz com lágrimas a aparecer – eu estou óptima por tua causa – diz mas vira Daiki a querer desmaiar – vá lá não me deixes…aguenta, aguenta por favor…Daiki – grita ao vê-lo desmaiar e nesse momento entra os paramédicos e nem vira de onde manato tirara-a da frente dos médicos – deixa-me - pede mas ele ainda a agarrava-a

- Eles precisam de trabalhar e rápido – diz e meimi tentava controlar as lágrimas de preocupação…sabia que naquele lado podia ter perfurado algo de importante e pela quantidade de hemorragia…podia perde-lo

- Eu vou com ele – diz aos paramédicos que o levavam para o helicóptero – preciso de ir

- Então rápido, menina – diz um paramédico que já os conhecia – antes que nos atrasemos – ela corre para o helicóptero ao lado da maca que levava Daiki e logo que subiu o helicóptero ela agarrou na mão dele…queria ter a certeza que ele estava ali e que não ia perde-lo novamente mas desta vez para sempre.

Lá em baixo, vários colegas olhavam para a cena…nunca viram a agente Haneoka tão descontrolada mas 4 pessoas sabiam que ela até nem estava mas se acontecesse algo a Daiki…ela sim enlouquecia.

- Era…o sniper do almeida – desabafa Rina – consegui alveja-lo…só que caiu morto – diz friamente – se soubesse o que ele tinha feito tinha o torturado primeiro…feito o sofrer cada lágrima da meimi

- Ele queria mata-lo? – Pergunta o director – porquê?

- Ele não – responde seira o que chamou atenção de todos – à meimi…Daiki protegeu-a de ter sido alvejada…não me perguntem como foi…quando dei por mim Daiki estava sobre meimi e ela a gritar por ele – diz com raiva – céus…que Kami proteja o Azuka e a meimi deste louco.

- Dizes então que ele queria matar a meimi – diz o manato – por vingança?

- Exacto…meimi está a fartar o almeida pela marcação cerrada que faz a ele…deve querer livrar-se dela…

- Mas quem atirou foi o sniper – diz manato – como provaremos que foi o almeida?

- O sniper é primo dele…conseguimos por alguma desconfiança sobre o almeida se culparmos familiares e o sniper é um deles… - explica o director – e adivinham o que o sobrinho fez esta manhã? Apanhado com 1 tonelada de droga na marina com os três últimos fugitivos…temos o almeida preso pela família…

Meimi esperava notícias de Daiki na sala de espera das urgências sabia que ele fora para cirurgia…quase não respirava de preocupação. Tinha um medo terrível de perde-lo. Podia ser obsessivo para muitos mas se acontecesse algo ela não conseguiria sobreviver mais tempo…ele sempre fora a razão para qual aguentara tantos anos de sofrimento…cada vez que queria desistir pensava na promessa que lhe tinha feito sobre voltar para ele logo que tudo terminasse. Perdera tudo nestes 11 anos. Primeiro fora e ele ao mesmo tempo, depois a inocência pois tivera de crescer muito mais rápido para enfrentar tudo, depois tivera de perder as preocupações infantis ao ver seira a chorar cada lágrima de dor, depois fora a família: primeiro estava longe dela e depois passados 5 anos os pais dela tiveram mais um filho…mas a sua mãe tivera complicações no parto e perdera a capacidade de ter mais e sucumbiu a uma depressão pós-parto da qual culpava o filho da sua infertilidade e teve de ser internada numa clinica psicológica pois quase matava o filho numa banheira de agua…ainda lá esta e dizem que não sairá até ao fim da vida. O seu pai reformou-se de ilusionista para tomar conta do seu irmão que segundo sabe está a seguir as pisadas do pai e já sabe fazer alguns truques, o seu pai descobrira a sua identidade secreta pouco antes do internamento pois meimi contara pois ela estava de visita para conhecer o irmão… o pai compreendeu e nunca mais quis tocar no assunto mas que por vezes admite que só ela tinha verdadeiro talento para ser ilusionista. Rubi falecera devido a uma doença estranha que nem o veterinário descobrira o que era. Depois fora o ombro de Rina quando o tio fora preso com pulseira eletrónica devido a fraude e tudo por causa de uma mulher da vida que fingia gostar dele mas só queria o dinheiro e com a confusão desaparecera. Agora que pensava que merecia uma recompensa…tentavam tirar Daiki da sua vida…será que após tantos anos a ajudar tantas pessoas como e detective merecia isto? Seria que havia mesmo Kami? A única recompensa que queria era que Daiki estivesse bem e feliz…só isso.

- Menina Haneoka? – Diz um médico e ela logo se levanta – o seu colega…fizemos o nosso melhor esforço, fizemos de tudo e…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

- Menina Haneoka? – Diz um médico e ela logo se levanta – o seu colega…fizemos o nosso melhor esforço, fizemos de tudo e… - o coração de meimi parou e o tempo ficou lento…não podia ter acontecido – felizmente conseguimos…está no recobro…foi um sucesso a operação conseguimos retirar a bala e por milímetros que não atingira o baço…ele tivera muita sorte – diz e meimi sentiu lágrimas a cair de alivio. Estava a ponto de pensar que ia perde-lo só queria vê-lo de novo ao seu lado. Pedira para ir vê-lo quase suplicara ao médico…chegara ao vidro que separava ela e do seu detective e teve vontade de chorar quando o viu ali perto mas longe…ligado a soro e a dormir devido à anestesia sabia que tinha culpa mas sabia algo…que seria inevitável ele se por à sua frente…

- Como ele está? – Pergunta seira que pelos vistos acabara de chegar

- A recuperar seira…felizmente a operação da extração da bala foi um sucesso – diz desviando o olhar – tive medo…seira…tive muito medo de perde-lo

- Eu sei…meimi por favor aguenta-te…ele está bem só precisa de tempo – diz e entrega-lhe um papel

-isto é? – Diz curiosa olhando para o papel dobrado

- Dias em casa – diz num sorriso – cortesia do meu pai só para cuidares dele – diz olhando para Daiki…noutra situação teria contestado mas era uma situação especial – só precisas de assinar

- Tens uma caneta? – Pergunta e seira sorri ao dar-lhe a caneta de bom grado – parece que a Rina terá de se aguentar uns tempos sozinha.

- Ela não se importa…sabe o que estás a sentir…ela sabe que se fosses tu no lugar dela farias o mesmo – meimi usa uma mesa para escrever o seu nome e dar o papel a seira para ela dar ao pai para torna-lo oficial. – Então estás de férias amiga - Meimi sorri com doçura e vê-o ali sereno a dormir – e ah…segundo agora mesmo além de teres tirado férias tornaste-te responsável pelo Daiki como família

- Nani? – Diz estupefacta estava consciente que o director podia faze-lo tal como o FBI pode mas não pensava que ele o faria nas costas dela – diz-me que é como irmã ou prima ou…

- Esposa – diz e meimi deixa cair a cabeça…já esperava algo assim vindo do pai de seira…era igualzinho à filha – incomoda-te?

-nãooooooooooo – diz irónica – quer dizer em todo o caso, sou a mulher do Daiki? Nem ele deve concordar com isso

- Eu não teria tanta a certeza mas…é só enquanto ele está no hospital. – Esclarece divertida – claro que se depois o quiserem torna-lo real é só oficializarem-no e…

- Irritantes…são o que vocês são – diz virando a cara para seira não ver o sorriso que aparecera nos lábios dela ao pensar por um segundo ser a senhora Azuka… - eu casar-me com o Daiki? Só se os porcos andarem de bicicleta

- Já vi em um vídeo da internet por isso é possível aliás…com a vontade que tu tens já eras esposa dele há muito – goza e antes que meimi possa responder aparece um médico no corredor

- Se quiser vê-lo pode entrar…provavelmente não estará acordado mas pode despertar a qualquer momento – diz e logo meimi agradece e entra esquecendo mesmo o assunto que discutia com seira e seira se despede do médico e sai para o departamento.

Passaram-se dias e tudo mantinha-se na mesma. Meimi acordava e ia para o hospital e ficava lá o dia inteiro perto de Daiki. No fundo agradecia a brincadeira de pô-la como mulher do Daiki pois assim podia ficar lá o tempo que quisesse. Mas hoje se sentira cansada essa rotina estava a pô-la bem esgotada. Deixara-se encostar à cama onde Daiki dormia pacificamente durante dias…olhara para a sua serenidade e sorrira um pouco…gostava de vê-lo depois disto assim junto a ela a dormir tão pacificamente e…sacudira a cabeça para não continuar com as ideias malucas. Isso só seria possível se ambos trabalhassem no mesmo pais e fossem…sorrira ao recordar que por uns tempos era a senhora Azuka nem que por fingimento. Bastava já isso ser a esposa dele nem que seja tudo mentira…só queria ter essa fantasia por dias. Tinha na adolescência dois sonhos que contrastavam…um era o sonho que ele descobria que ela era a e a acusava de ter-lhe mentido e outro era que incrivelmente ele aceitava e como resposta pedia-lhe em casamento…algo demasiado impulsivo na idade que tinha…mas estranhamente sentia que Daiki era o seu pilar e o seu destino para sempre…sem se dar conta acabara por descer ao nível da face dele e tocou os lábios nos dele. Queria que por um minuto, um dia, um mês ou o tempo que fosse ele esquecesse a e gostasse dela por ter sido a Haneoka como ele lhe tratava na adolescência. Pouco a pouco adormecera nessa ideia, a ideia de uma vida com ele mesmo que só existisse em sonhos.

Acordara e não sabia onde estava…tentara se lembrar do que acontecera e pouco a pouco se lembrara… estava no café com a seira e para salvar a meimi se pusera à frente dela e com isso levara um tiro. Ainda bem que fora assim sentira-se feliz que ela não se tivera magoado a sério. Tentara-se mover mas sentira que o seu corpo estava ligado e pelos vistos devia ter sofrido uma operação…de repente vira algo de cor perto dele…algo vermelho ou melhor…um cabelo ruivo que conhecia muito bem e tentara o mais possível virar-se para aquele ponto que para ele significava quase tudo na vida. Ela aí estava pelos vistos adormecera encostada à cama com a cabeça no colchão da cama e a mão dela envolta na dele…quantos dias se tinha passado desde aquele dia? Não sabia mas a única coisa que sabia é que se aquilo era sonho então não queria acordar pois ela estava ali junto dele como ele sonhara desde muitos anos atrás…ela estava a sonhar com algo doce pois ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Pusera-se a observa-la: parecia igual aos seus sonhos de adolescência mas simplesmente mais adulta. Queria contar-lhe que sabia de tudo já na adolescência e talvez assim ficar com ela mas sabia que era quase uma estupidez agora falar nisso mas…

- Sabes meimi talvez estejas agora a dormir e preferia que assim fosse pois ainda tenho o orgulho que tinha quando me conheceste e é me difícil admiti-lo mas… há algo sobre a que nunca contei a ninguém…nunca contei que cheguei a um ponto de obsessão e a um ponto que planeava estratégias que sabia que provavelmente seriam perfeitas para apanhar a e nunca quis usar porque… não queria prende-la. Só queria saber quem escondia-se por detrás da sombra do fato e do rabo-de-cavalo e queria deixa-la viver a vida que merecia por ter ajudado tanta gente que estava em apuros…até que…descobri a identidade e nunca quis dizer a ninguém…meimi eu…

- Senhora…o seu café – diz uma enfermeira entrando – oh! Está acordado!

- Hum? – Diz meimi confusa e meia estática – Daiki! – Diz num sorriso

- Estou de volta. – Brinca com um sorriso e no fundo achara que já era a terceira vez que não conseguia dizer tudo – quantos dias se passou?

- Duas semanas. Que dorminhoco – brinca meimi mas no fundo Daiki parecia ter visto um ar de lágrimas presas e ilusão no olhar de meimi – se querias férias tinhas arranjado outra desculpa agora um tiro.

- Está bem…para a próxima digo que quero ir de lua-de-mel – brinca para alegrar o ambiente

- Bem…deixo-vos a sós vou falar com o médico – diz a enfermeira e ambos ficaram em silencio quando perceberam que estavam sozinhos

-Daiki – diz meimi de repente – obrigada por teres me salvo…foi o sniper do almeida que tentou-me matar

- E estás assim sem protecção? – Pergunta num impulso que logo meimi o impede de se levantar

- Está morto pela Rina – diz meimi num sorriso - está na morgue à espera que o almeida venha identifica-lo

- Menos mal – diz mais aliviado – e tu?

- Melhor desde que vejo que tu estás melhor…não conseguiria aguentar a culpa de te acontecer algo e eu…

- Não chores – pede vendo lágrimas a aparecerem – não quero lágrimas a estragar o teu sorriso, que sempre alegrou tudo à sua volta – diz com doçura

- Está bem – diz limpando as lágrimas

- Assim gosto mais sempre gostei do teu sorriso – revela e meimi fica corada – não penses que estou a mentir, é verdade.

- Obrigada – diz vermelha como há muito não ficava – pelo elogio

- De nada meimi – diz e entrou o médico que ordenou mais uma bateria de exames mas disse que se não acusassem nada que ele iria sair antes do jantar.

Passara-se umas horas e o médico dera alta mas com limite de esforços e meimi sai para fora para respirar um pouco mas sorri ao ver a comitiva à espera dela: manato, seira e Rina.

- Então o maridinho vai sair? – Pergunta com graça manato

- Vai sim e porque pergunta? – Diz meimi também na brincadeira

- Porque queria saber o que faziam nas horas que ninguém entrava no quarto – diz para riso de seira e Rina e meimi logo corou

- Ele acordou hoje e…claro que … - diz atrapalhada

- Ui, ui ficou coradinha – diz Rina às gargalhadas – ele por exemplo podia estar a referir-se a falar, a cuidar das feridas…mas não Haneoka meimi logo levou para caminhos errados – diz e meimi acabou por se rir também mas uma limusine chega à porta do hospital.

- Aquela limusine – diz Rina e logo pôs-se à frente de seira e de lá sai dois homens vestidos de preto com óculos escuros e depois sai um homem vestido todo de preto mas que conheciam bem – almeida – murmura com raiva

- O que faz aqui? – Pergunta manato com confusão

- Gostava que fosse de visita mas não – diz almeida com superioridade – vim identificar o meu primo que vocês mataram

- Nós? Ele tentou matar a meimi primeiro – arremata seira…já não tinha medo de almeida só rancor

- Sim claro minha querida Mimori – diz e meimi logo se pôs um passo à frente – a propósito agente Haneoka como vai o seu detective? Já lhe contou tudo?

- Vai ter com o seu primo antes que não responda por mim – avisa meimi ele quase deixara-a ficar sem Daiki e isso estava a fazer-lhe perder a última fração de autocontrolo.

- Vai quê? Atirar-me com um coelho retirado da cartola? Sabe que o seu pai era muito bom ilusionista mas o seu irmão talvez chegue lá por aquilo que vi

- Tu… - diz estática…ele estava a dizer-lhe que estivera próximo de seu pai e irmão e estava a ameaçar-lhe?

- Já sabe mantenha-se bem longe de mim e o seu irmão talvez tenha um bom futuro ou então talvez fique sem apoio ou mesmo – só se ouvira uma arma a ser carregada ficando pronta a disparar…meimi estava com a arma dela nas duas mãos virada exactamente para a cabeça do almeida – atira e acaba tudo agente

- Meimi pára – pede Rina - ele está a provocar-te. Vais perder tudo se continuares

- Ao contrário agente Takamia – diz com sorna almeida – acaba-se vingança, ameaças, raiva, passado – diz e meimi engole a pouca saliva que a sua boca produzia

- Meimi – chama manato – vais para a cadeia

- Atire Haneoka – diz com os braços abertos encostando-se à árvore que estava atrás de si – dou-lhe a oportunidade que sempre quis. Tenho a certeza que sempre sonhou com isto

- Meimi – grita seira com lágrimas ao ver que apesar de os dedos de meimi estarem a tremer estavam sobre o gatilho

Na cabeça de meimi tudo passava em flash…os últimos anos de sua vida…via-se como a fugir de Azuka júnior, as vezes que corria para chegar à capela de para mais uma missão, quando chegava a casa a sua família estava feliz e com os seus momentos constrangedores quando quase se beijavam à frente dela, depois quando estava com os colegas e com os amigos que agora resumia-se a estes, depois os seus piores momentos, seira deitada inconsciente na capela, a sua desistência de ser , aquela noite que beijou Daiki despedindo-se e prometendo-lhe voltar, os treinos duros em que várias vezes pensou desistir mas que chegava ao momento sozinha e adormecia a chorar, as idas ao psicólogo com seira onde ela chorava sofridamente, as noites em que acordava com seira a gritar e só se acalmava nos braços dela, as saudades que teve de tudo o que tinha, a destruição da sua família com a sua mãe ir para uma prisão-hospital psiquiátrico, a morte de rubi que a acompanhou quase toda a sua adolescência, não ter visto o crescimento do irmão, as tentativas de por almeida na prisão, os seus colegas feridos e agora Daiki que quase morreu…a sua mão estava muito perto de tomar o gatilho estava muito levemente a toca-lo

- Vá agente – diz almeida – não quer ser livre de todo esse sofrimento? Sei que no fundo quer atirar…força – diz e as imagens começaram a desaparecer, tudo à sua volta desaparecera…tinha noção que ouvia os seus amigos mas suas vozes estavam longe não chegavam até ela…a sua liberdade, a sua vingança, a volta da paz que tinha, esqueceria tudo era só premir o gatilho para acabar tudo de vez…sentira a sua mão a pressionar o gatilho com mais força e…perdera a noção de tudo

- Meimi – ouve-se e só após isso se ouve um disparo mas ninguém tinha coragem para olhar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Almeida abrira os olhos e verificara que ainda se encontrava vivo…olhara para milímetros da sua cabeça e uma bala estava alojada no tronco da árvore que ele se encostara e uma gota de suor e pânico desceu da sua face. Nunca pensara que meimi tivesse coragem de atirar mas agora vira que sim. Olhara para meimi e ela quase em transe ainda apontava a arma a ele mas respirava tão rapidamente como se tivesse corrido uma maratona na sua velocidade máxima.

- O almeida esta inteiro – diz Rina com surpresa mas vira que alguém se aproximava de meimi e esse sim fora quem a salvou desta situação

- Meimi dá-me a arma – pede Daiki que pelos vistos chegara mesmo no momento certo – por favor – diz com uma mão sobre as mãos de meimi e outra no ombro dela…pouco a pouco ela baixou a arma e largou-a no chão. Seira logo apanhou a arma e os capangas de almeida logo foram ter com ele para ver se ele estava bem – meimi estou aqui – diz abraçando-a mas ela estava ainda em transe. Almeida entrou no hospital com os seguranças e meimi continuava da mesma maneira – por favor desperta – diz e ela fechou os olhos e de lá lágrimas presas caiam como se fossem chuva e se virou para ele e se abraçou e chorou desconsoladamente abraçada a ele – chora o que quiseres – diz agarrando-a fortemente e Rina, seira e manato suspiraram de alívio ao verem que nada de pior acontecera

- Perdoa-me – diz para ele – ia acabar com a minha vida…não podia cumprir o que te prometi – diz e ele percebe muito bem o que aquela frase queria dizer mas ela pelos vistos com o estado que está não percebeu bem o que disse.

- Vamos antes que ele tome represálias – diz Rina e leva meimi para o carro e Daiki ficara em transe no seu lugar…ela admitiu sem se aperceber que era a …

No dia seguinte, Daiki chegara ao departamento e ainda estavam a arranja-lo mas já alguns agentes andavam de um lado para outro. Procurava por uma pessoa em particular mas não a via em lado nenhum. Encontrara seira e manato com o director a olharem preocupados para uma Rina que estava de braços cruzados e séria.

- A meimi? – Pergunta e todos olharam para ele – quero dizer bom dia.

- Bom dia Azuka mas…quem procuras não está cá….Infelizmente. Não devias estar a descansar em casa? – Pergunta seira docemente

- Não consigo estar em casa quando tenho uma conversa pendente com alguém. Onde ela está?

- Em casa a rever pela vigésima quinta vez o processo do sniper do almeida e do outro familiar para encontrar provas contra o próprio almeida – explica Rina – só vai descansar quando encontrar uma prova irrefutável – diz para desgosto de Daiki

- E ninguém a arrasta para fora desse núcleo? Ela está obcecada! – Diz com fúria Daiki – ela precisa de alguém que a volte a pôr como ela era antes.

- Já tentei anos após anos detective Azuka – responde o director – mas não consigo…ela é uma agente espectacular, tem uma rapidez incrível para descobrir pistas e uma agilidade incrível mas o seu ponto fraco são as emoções principalmente quando se trata de alguém de que ela goste muito – diz e Daiki bate com as mãos na mesa à frente dele

- Não vou deixa-la mergulhar no abismo que ela está a ponto de se atirar…tenho de fazer algo – diz e vira-lhes costas e vai para sair

- Onde vais? – Pergunta manato mas talvez já soubesse a resposta

- Falar com a meimi – diz ainda com as costas viradas – posso não demove-la por completo mas sei que tenho a solução para metade do problema

- Azuka – chama Rina e ele vira-se – por favor…faz ela desistir desta vingança louca

- Boa sorte e que Kami esteja contigo – diz seira com um sorriso ambas sabiam eles dois precisavam desta conversa.

Numa casa, uma ruiva vestida com um vestido branco e rosa estava concentrada em papéis atrás de papéis…como sempre almeida não tinha deixado pista e assim não conseguia envolve-o. Podia declarar-se infortunado por ter dois familiares criminosos o que era suspeito mas não impossível afinal até ela e a sua mãe eram criminosas apesar de uma ter percebido os seus erros mas depois quase se tornou assassina e ela tornou-se policia e agora continua o trabalho que fazia como ladra: lutar pela justiça das pessoas inocentes.

- Raios – diz batendo com o punho na mesa – mais uma vez o almeida vai escapar-se à tangente disto – diz com a certeza que era mais um tempo de raiva dela que teria de aguentar mas de repente ouvira a campainha – estou ocupada seja quem for que volte outro dia

- Meimi – chama uma voz que a arrepiou a sua alma – abre a porta precisamos de falar – diz autoritário

- Desculpa mas como já disse, estou ocupada – diz com certo receio o seu instinto estava a dar-lhe sinal que algo iria acontecer

- Abres a bem ou a mal? – Ameaça-a

- Vais quê? Arrombar-me a porta?

- Se for preciso eu o farei e sabes disso – ela suspira e vai na direcção da porta e abre-a e vê-o a olha-la seriamente – posso?

- Vá entra rápido que tenho que fazer – diz dando-lhe espaço para entrar e fecha a porta atrás deles, Azuka olha para ela e teve de controlar um sorriso, meimi assim vestida e com o cabelo solto era a meimi que existia nos seus sonhos desde a adolescência: inocente e com o cabelo a esvoaçar ao vento – o que queres?

- Preciso de falar algo que temos pendente do passado – diz e meimi olha-o interrogante com uma sobrancelha arqueada à espera de continuação – não há algo que me queiras confessar?

-confessar? Como por exemplo? – Diz confusa algo no seu subconsciente estava a processar a informação mas ainda não chegara lá

- Vejo que não farás de livre vontade – diz com superioridade – vejamos como começo… um dia lá no departamento tivemos uma conversa interrompida

- Não vejo mais nada que ficasse a meio – diz a medo…confissão e a conversa…tinha a noção que ele falava de

- Não? Bem…então eu relembro que eu ia dizer o porquê que era tão obcecado pela aquela ladra no passado

- Porque a amavas – responde logo meimi e ele sorri com malicia

- Sim…tens razão – diz e meimi perde a respiração…ele admitira o que sempre soube e suspeitou

- Então…é mentira – responde e ele olha-a curioso – eu sabia que era mentira que sempre gostaste de mim – diz com tom acusador – eu sempre soube que gostavas da

- Errado… - interrompe ficando muito próximo dela quase encurralando-a contra a porta – eu sempre gostei de ti, meimi

- Mas…ainda agora – diz tentando pôr-se o mais afastada dele…sabia que se ele se aproximasse demais ela não resistiria

- A princípio estava entusiasmado com as perseguições e até talvez tivesse uma paixoneta pela mas…fiquei obcecado, cada vez mais e mais – e isso feria-lhe o coração saber que sempre teve razão e ele nunca a viu mas sim a – mais até ao ponto de não quere-la para ninguém. Isto aconteceu quando as peças pouco a pouco se juntavam na minha cabeça numa direcção – diz a centímetros dela…o seu coração apesar de estar partido com as revelações batia desenfreado com a proximidade dele – a direção da identidade daquela ágil ladra que soube e nunca quis perceber que tinha razão e mantinha o teatro até ao meu pai como não sabia a identidade

- Descobriste? – Diz entre o receosa e curiosa – nunca o tinha percebido

- Sim…descobri, Kaitou – isso gelou-a… ele…tinha acabado de dizer…que sabia? – já sabia quase desde o principio, meimi…ceguei-me talvez. Pistas e mais pistas e revelações inegáveis que nunca tive coragem de saber se tinha razão…

- Eu? A ? Como podia? – Tenta disfarçar…sabia que era quase inútil mas tinha de nega-lo

- Não me tentes escapar de novo…ambos sabemos que isso já não vai resultar – diz e ela desvia o olhar para o chão… sabia que ele tinha razão já não havia escapatória possível – eu estava obcecado porque no fundo, no fundo daquela cegueira eu sabia que eras tu que estavas escondida ali detrás daquele fato e queria que fosses só minha

- Eu…eu não acredito no que dizes…só dizes isso porque sabes que sou ela não por…

- Se tivesses-me deixado falar naquela noite que nos despedimos terias percebido que te iria chamar de meimi – e ela voltou por segundos atrás no tempo

Flashback

- Assim acredito – diz apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela – eu sempre esperarei, . como ladra ou como… - ela não deixara falar pusera dois dedos nos lábios dele…não sabia se ele saberia a identidade dela mas… naquele momento não queria saber de mais nada…

Fim do flashback

- Não por favor não me tentes enganar – pede com vontade de chorar – eu não quero sofrer mais

- Meimi não te estou a enganar – diz com uma mão no queixo dela obrigando-a a olhar para ele – porquê que sempre que o manato na altura se fazia a ti, eu aparecia? Ou então sempre que os outros te faziam sentir especiais como eu não fazia, eu ficava de mau humor e ficava irritado? Por mais crianças que éramos tu devias ter percebido algo… - ela teve de concordar lembrava-se de várias situações que sempre alimentara que fosse ciúmes dele mas pensava ser imaginação – meimi…se parte desta loucura é por minha causa, eu digo-te…nunca deixei de pensar em ti desde sempre…e naquele momento que soube que te ias embora, tentei deixar os sentimentos de lado mas até fiquei em depressão e por isso ter emigrado para os E.U.A. precisava de te tentar esquecer e pensei ter conseguido mas no momento em que te vi no departamento quando nos reencontramos percebi que não podia deixar continuar esta farsa de fingir que era tudo obsessão mas que era algo especial que sempre senti por ti…meimi eu amava-te e ainda te amo como na altura – diz e ela olha no fundo dos olhos dele sabia que talvez fosse verdade mas parte dela ainda insistia em duvidar…ele se aproxima milímetro a milímetro dos lábios dela e ela estava completamente sem noção do que pensava ou fazia e deixara ele se aproximar e sentira os lábios dele a tocar nos dela…era inconsequente talvez mas naquele momento só queria sentir-se dele só dele e correspondera suavemente aquele beijo e separaram os lábios deles e inconscientemente ambos tinham um sorriso escondido nos lábios e não conseguiam evitar de querer mais e atacaram os lábios do outro com um misto de fúria e paixão. Ela agarrava com força a camisa dele e com o outro braço agarrava a nuca dele como se fosse algo só dela e ele agarrava a cintura dela com força talvez para ela não escapar e com a mão do outro braço emaranhava os cabelos de cobre dela nos seus dedos usando a nuca dela para ter possessão dos lábios dela com medo que fosse algo rápido que acabasse naquele instante. Não podiam negar ambos se amavam e desejavam aquele momento há muito tempo talvez desde a adolescência talvez desde a primeira discussão… separaram-se só por causa da necessidade de oxigénio mas não se separaram um milímetro mais do que necessário… nela alem do sorriso de felicidade, lágrimas estavam nos seus olhos que não conseguia evitar de aparecer…anos e anos com vontade de ouvi-lo a dizer que a ama e que só pensava nela. Deixara-se nos braços dele durante minutos mas que não o incomodara em nada, queria desde há muito tempo que queria tê-la nos seus braços.

- Diz-me mais uma vez – pede quase num sussurro – por favor, diz-me que me amas…só mais uma vez

- Amo-te e sempre te amei, meimi – diz e ela agarra-se fortemente a ele…queria que ele dissesse isso tantas vezes no passado

- Esperei tanto tempo para ouvir isso – diz com um sorriso e Daiki procurara os olhos de meimi que logo após esta revelação subira a face na direcção dele mas não olhava para os olhos dele com medo que fosse um sonho.

-por favor…só não me fujas de novo – pede e ela acena que sim…já não valia nada mentir ou ocultar-se…ele sabia

- Não…nunca mais – diz e ele abraça-a com vontade louca de nunca a soltar

- Desiste desta vingança – pede e ela suspirou fundo…demasiado fundo – por mim…promete-me que desistes

- Não posso-te prometer algo assim…pede-me tudo menos isso – diz escondendo-se no peito dele – isto já é demasiado tempo para ser esquecido assim…ele merece a prisão por tudo o que fez

- Então promete-me que pelo menos hoje não pensarás nele – diz com desilusão, queria salva-la desta vingança louca mas já vira que a vingança é profunda

- Isso já te posso prometer…tal com sabes para mim promessas são até ao fim da vida – diz e ele acaba por sorrir sim sabia isso – prometo também ficar um pouco menos obcecada. Melhor?

- Muito melhor sim – diz observando-a nos seus braços…os lábios se iam aproximar de novo quando uma música do telemóvel dela, uma música chamada Junshin tocara e ambos se riem

- Sempre interrompidos – diz com um sorriso meimi e dirige-se ao telemóvel e atende-o – sim seira o que precisas? Não, não interrompeste nada. Mas…aconteceu algo? Esta bem vou a caminho – diz desligando

- Algum problema? – Diz vendo-a confusa

- Não espero que não – diz com ar pensativo – era a seira a avisar-me que o meu pai e o meu irmão estão no departamento à minha espera.

Saíram de casa e logo chegaram ao departamento e logo que o Ferrari parara na porta logo se ouvira uma voz de criança

- Meimi, meimi – diz um menino de cabelo castanho e olhos azuis que saltava ao pé da porta do departamento e meimi logo sai do carro e abaixa-se e o miúdo logo corre abraça-la – maninha, onde tavas?

- Em casa – diz abraçando-se ao menino – e o pai?

- Lá dentro a falar com o teu chefe – diz o menino que quase 7 anos – meimi?

- Hum? – Diz com um sorriso para o menino que não a largava

- O papá diz que tu eras muita boa a fazer magia, é verdade? – Diz e meimi sorri

- O pai exagera não era tão boa assim – diz com nostalgia

- Estás a menosprezar-te – diz Daiki que se mantivera à parte até agora – eras espectacular

- Não metas ideias ao meu irmão senão ainda me pede um espetáculo privado – diz com ar de ameaça

- Podes? – Diz com os olhos brilhantes para a irmã

- Shinta…eu não tenho tempo para treinar para truques de ilusionismo – diz para um menino desiludido

- É pena…eu também queria ver – diz Daiki e ela olha-o com fúria estava a ajudar a ilusionar o irmão – acho que devias ser uma dos melhores mágicos que já vi

- Daiki – diz e ele se ri – és uma grande ajuda obrigada – diz com ira

- Por favor… - diz com os olhos brilhantes shinta

- Oh…está bem mas só quando estiver de férias – diz e irmão dela se abraça com força a ela – mas tenho de falar com o nosso pai

- Precisas de mim? – Diz uma voz que logo meimi reconhece, senhor Haneoka estava com a mesma expressão mas o cabelo outrora castanho agora estava branco e sorria fraternalmente para a cena

- Pai – diz pondo shinta no chão e se abraça ao pai – tinha tantas saudades tuas. O que fazes por aqui? – Diz e o sorriso de genishiro desaparecera o que meimi percebeu que era grave - shinta podes ir ter com a tia seira?

- Não quero – diz e meimi olhara-o com autoridade – está bem com uma condição.

- Condição? – Pergunta…isto estava feio, o seu irmão a pedir-lhe condições? Quando fosse os seus filhos como seria? – O que queres?

- Que venhas de férias rápido – diz e meimi sorri e abaixa-se ao nível dele

- Vai ser mais rápido do que imaginas – diz piscando o olho – e agora presta atenção – diz e o menino olha entusiasmado – one, two, three – diz e uma moeda apareceu-lhe na mão – compra algo na máquina dos chocolates que o pai não viu – diz e o menino assente e sai para dentro do edifício – o que se passa?

- Filha vim para te perguntar se tudo está bem? – Diz preocupado

- A seira ou a Rina contaram-te? – Pergunta desconfiada

- Não…senti-me seguido por isso perguntei se algo se passa – ela sorri forçosamente – almeida? – Diz desgostoso – quando deixas isso para detrás das costas?

- Quando ele for para a cadeia – diz com um sorriso reconfortante – pai…deves ir para uma casa de protecção

- Vim pedir ao teu director uma…não é por mim mas…

- Pelo shinta…eu sei…ele é demasiado pequeno para sofrer algo deste tipo – diz e o pai acarinha-a

- E tu? Quem te protege? – Diz e ela sorri

- Não se preocupe senhor Haneoka eu tomo conta dela – diz Azuka atrás deles – não vou deixar que ela se magoe – genishiro olha e vê Azuka e sorri com verdade

- Ele sabe? – E meimi acena que sim – então menino Azuka, como está?

- Bem…já a sua filha, não tanto – diz e meimi olha-o com ameaça

- Sei…quando puder leve-a para umas miniférias longe daqui está bem? – E isso corou meimi de tal modo que fez o pai dela se rir – o que tem?

- Mas…mas pai – diz corada até à raiz dos cabelos – o que queres dizer com isso?

- Não finjas que não queres – diz com piada e meimi ficou cada vez mais corada – é igualzinha à mãe dela…tem muita coragem para tudo mas quando se trata de sentimentos…esta tudo estragado…difícil mesmo de admitirem o que sentem.

- Papá, papá – diz shinta chegando com vários chocolates – o que fizeste à mana?

- É um truque antiguíssimo da magia…a magia dos sentimentos – diz e se ri com vontade – filho…temos de ir de férias para uma casa bonita e vais gostar

- Mas…eu não quero ir à avó Sakura…ela é muito chata – diz e meimi se ri ao se lembrar dos seus tempos de criança que amava a avó Sakura e as suas histórias de fantasia e lendas

- Não sejas assim a avó Sakura é um doce…gostava de vê-la mais uma vez e deliciar-me com as histórias dela…ficava fascinada

- Não. Não é para a tua avó Sakura vamos para uma casa de amigos que me pediram para tomar conta da casa, não é meimi? – Diz e meimi assente

- Tem piscina? – Diz e ela encolhe os ombros

-tem – diz seira ao chegar ali de repente – é a minha casa de férias…tem piscina de 8 metros de comprimento – diz e shinta logo a abraça feliz

- Tia seira…o que se passa com a mana? – Diz e todos ficam curiosos – é que ela está mais sorridente – e todos se riem

- Só está feliz shinta…só isso

Duas semanas depois, meimi saia de casa com uma só direcção, o hospital prisão de Seika onde a sua mãe estava internada. Queria visita-la, uma vez por mês ia lá falar com os médicos sobre o estado de saúde dela. Chegara lá e procurara pelo responsável da mãe dela…queria saber mais sobre a sua mãe.

- Menina Haneoka – diz o médico recebendo-a no consultório – como está?

- Bem…e a minha mãe? – Diz séria

- Bem…não há grandes avanços no estado de saúde dela mas pelo menos parece mais calma do que normal. Quer a ver?

- Agradecia – diz e levanta-se do cadeira e vai pelo hospital guiado pelo doutor e aí pensa como foi tudo naquele dia

Flashback

- Mãe? Já cheguei com as compras – diz meimi com um monte de sacos e não ouve nenhum som algo estranho numa casa de um recém-nascido – mãe? – Diz e pouco a pouco andara pela casa com desconfiança… algo dizia-lhe que algo não estava bem…fora pelo corredor e chegara à casa de banho e ouvira um choro estranho…entrara e vira algo que nunca pensara ver…a sua mãe sobre a banheira e o seu irmão dentro de agua a tentar lutar para respirar…na altura com a força que tinha empurrara a mãe que cairá ao chão e pegara no irmão que não reagia…tentara fazer respiração boca-a-boca mas estava difícil por ser tão pequeno mas lá ouviu um choro agradável vindo do seu irmão e logo o envolveu numa toalha que ali estava e tentara-o acalmar…passados uns segundos o seu irmão se acalmara e ela deixara cair as lágrimas de desespero que retivera ao tentar salvar o irmão mas ao olhar para o chão vira uma sombra e conseguira desviar-se e quando olha estava a sua mãe com uma estatueta que fazia a decoração da casa de banho nas mãos pronta para ataca-la e ao irmão. Ela apertara o irmão com força nos seus braços, se fraquejasse o seu irmão poderia não sobreviver.

- Mãe o que se passa? – Pergunta enquanto pensava como saia dali – sou eu a meimi e este é o shinta, lembraste? – Mas a mãe dela não reagia e meimi lembrara-se que estaria perto da porta e ouviu-se uma campainha o que distraiu Eimi e meimi saíra num impulso pela casa com o irmão e quando chegara à porta vira o seu pai com mais presentes para o irmão.

- Meimi o que se passa? – Pergunta vendo a cena

- Pai a mãe ia matando o shinta – diz e o pai olha-a com incredulidade mas logo que vê a esposa se pôs em frente dos filhos

- Genishiro sai da frente…tenho de matar para ver-me livre do meu sofrimento – diz e meimi vê o sofá e tem uma ideia

- Querida…é nosso filho. O que se passa? – Diz e meimi põe o irmão sobre o sofá que choramingava

- Fica aqui – pede meimi e enquanto o seu pai falava ou melhor tentava trazer a sua mãe à razão ela esgueirou-se por detrás dela e logo que teve oportunidade, imobilizou a mãe com as algemas de serviço e logo a fez cair de joelhos no chão.

Fim do flashback

Para meimi fora difícil testemunhar contra a própria mãe e tê-la posto numa cadeia. Sabia que era pelo seu próprio bem mas nunca sentira-se bem com isso. Chegara e vira a sua mãe a olhar para um quadro muito bonito que meimi conhecia: chamava-se cherry blossom e uma vez tinha sido roubada por ela para o verdadeiro dono que após uns anos quis doar ao hospital. O quadro valia uma fortuna mas não acreditava que fosse esse o motivo da atenção da sua mãe e avançara calmamente

- Cherry blossom – diz e a sua mãe olha para ela de repente – é o nome do quadro que vês, mãe.

- É lindo mesmo. Filha como estás? – Pergunta e meimi sorrira com vontade de chorar

- Bem…e tu? – Diz sentando-se ao pé dela

- Mais ou menos. Sinto-me estranha. Há dias que me sinto mal e sem consciência do que faço e outros como hoje sei perfeitamente do que fiz e faço – diz arrependida – filha…como está o teu pai e o teu irmão?

- O pai quer tentar voltar à ribalta fazendo um show para beneficência e o shinta está a aprender magia para se tornar ilusionista como o pai. Neste momento foram de férias pagas pelo meu chefe.

- É verdade ouvi dizer que continuas uma excelente detective – diz e meimi sorri com pena – queria tanto voltar atrás e poder emendar o que fiz, meimi – diz e meimi desvia o olhar – e não estejas assim…o que fizeste foi para o meu bem…nestes momentos que tenho bons agradeço a Kami por me teres impedido de fazer o que ia fazer. E tu filha o que desejas para o futuro?

- Eu? – Pergunta pensativa – suponho que gostaria de ter uma família e alguém que me ame por aquilo que sou. Mas neste momento é complicado pois tenho assuntos pendentes e… - diz corada – mas acho que já encontrei alguém que poderá ser o tal

- Conheço-o? – Pergunta curiosa e meimi sorri...adorava esses dias que a sua mãe voltava a ser quem era antes daquele fatídico dia…pena que em todas as visitas que fazia só 2 ou 3 é que apanhava-a assim. Normalmente apanhava-a dopada de medicamentos ou então num momento que só recordava o tempo antes disso e fazia de tudo para meimi a levasse para casa que claro está nunca aconteceu

- Sim conheces…Azuka Daiki – diz com um sorriso – meu ex-colega de escola

- O filho do Kenji? – Pergunta com um sorriso verdadeiro – afinal…sempre foi alguém capturada – e meimi alarmou-se…contara ao pai mas não à mãe com medo da reacção dela – o pai não me capturou mas o filho te prendeu o coração está visto. Pelos vistos as mulheres da minha família não conseguem resistir aos encantos dos Azuka.

- Estou a ver - diz com malicia – afinal a ladra teve uma queda pelo detective?

- E o que tem? – Diz Eimi tentando-se defender – não posso dizer que o amor que tive pelo teu pai foi à primeira vista, e tens de admitir que o pai do teu apaixonado tinha charme

- Mas o filho tem mais – diz com altivez e fez as duas se rirem como há muito não se riam – já agora porquê olhavas com tanto afinco para a pintura?

- Devido às cerejeiras…dizem que as cerejeiras significam o fim e o início de um novo ciclo e de uma nova oportunidade e esperava uma nova oportunidade para mim. – Diz nostálgica

- Vais conseguir mãe…um dia voltaremos a ser o que eramos – diz olhando para o quadro e ao lado estava uma placa – o que diz na placa?

- Foi umas palavras que o dono quis gravar – diz e meimi se aproxima

" Para um novo recomeço da vossa vida. Que sempre olhem para esta pintura com esperança de um novo amanhã. Com agradecimentos para uma pessoa especial que me devolveu há alguns anos este quadro e que esteja com esperança de ser feliz como eu tive quando recebi de novo este quadro. Obrigado KST"

- Serei – murmura para o quadro – serei e espero não estar longe

Meimi despede-se da mãe com um aperto estranho algo lhe dizia o seu instinto que iria acontecer algo. Entrara no seu carro e conduzira pelas ruas de volta ao departamento mas olhara para o retrovisor e vira um carro que estranhamente vinha para o mesmo caminho que ela, dera uma grande volta para tentar despistar o carro mas já vira que era inútil, começara a acelerar para ver se chegava rápido ao destino mas quando estava perto de uma ruela, ouviu tiros em direcção ao carro, a sorte dela é que os vidros são à prova de bala, mas infelizmente os pneus não e acertam num dos pneus de trás e ela perde o controlo do carro devido à velocidade e embatera num muro. Do carro sai dois homens armados e do carro meimi sai a cambalear e olha para os homens reconhecendo-os

- Cobarde almeida, pelo menos vinhas tu me buscar – diz e de repente almeida sai do carro e olha-a triunfante para ela

- Cobarde? Como vês aqui estou – diz com ar de vitória

- Vais-me matar? – Diz com o ultimo resquício de coragem que tinha

- Seria demasiado fácil… - diz triunfante – levem-na para o carro e prendem-na bem. Ela não é para ser subestimada – diz e os capangas agarram-na, põem um pano na boca e nariz que devia ter algum sonorifero e prendem-na com cordas e fecham-na no carro e arrancam à alta velocidade.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Daiki andava de um lado para outro no gabinete do director, algo estranho se passava, meimi teria de ter chegado ali à 2 horas atrás mas ainda não chegara, algo raro, ela nunca se atrasava, talvez isso fosse algo que aprendera após tantos dias de atraso na escola.

- Polícia especial – diz seira atendendo o telefone que tocava e fica branca que leva que o director, Rina, manato e principalmente Daiki ficassem aflitos – disse perto do parque D? – Diz mexendo no computador e uma imagem de uma câmara de vigilância aparece fazendo com que seira deixe cair o telefone – meimi? Oh Kami o que terá acontecido? – Todos foram ver e viram o carro de meimi todo desfeito contra um muro sem ninguém lá dentro…o coração de Daiki disparou… o que lhe teria acontecido? – Sim, sim desculpe – diz agarrando o telefone de novo – disse, marcas de tiro? Uma emboscada portanto – diz com lágrimas – sim muito obrigada – diz desligando – eu aposto no almeida – diz quase sem fala – só ele podia ter feito isto – diz com raiva

- Vamos rápido procura-la – diz Rina com revolta – da maneira que ele está irá mata-la de certeza – diz com medo

- Eu juro que farei a esse estupor tudo o que fizer à meimi – diz manato mas quando olham Daiki não dissera nada, só se levantou foi em direcção ao computador de seira e pusera uma palavra de busca que levou a casas em nome do almeida – o que fazes?

- Procuro-a para poder matar esse homem logo após de ter a meimi em segurança – diz com uma calma quase louca – vejamos 5 casas, não é? – Diz pondo as moradas num papel e sai de repente da sala

- Onde vais? – Diz Rina correndo atrás dele

- Já disse – diz revoltado e aí vê que nos olhos de Daiki só estavam refletidos odio e desespero e que a qualquer momento ele explodiria

- Eu disse onde vais…sem nós – diz Rina e vai com ele, sendo seguidos por manato e seira

Num local, meimi acordara pela 3 vez naquele sítio. A primeira acordara após ser levada, a segunda fora após uma grande round de socos e pontapés que levara dos lacaios de almeida e agora fora após outra ronda. Sentia-se cheia de dores e provavelmente com algo partido…pelo menos um braço sabia… sabia que esse estupor não acabaria por aí…tinha receio do que ele planeara para ela…mata-la com porrada não era algo digno de almeida, deixa-la morrer dos ferimentos e de fome e sede…já parecia mais correcto e esperado daquele homem. Pelo menos já iria para a cadeia: sequestro e agressão a agente especial já o poria na cadeia muito tempo…esperava que ele não planeasse algo como fazer algo a quem gostava pois aí morria mais depressa que na realidade. Olhara à sua volta estava numa espécie de sala ou melhor de compartimento secreto e nem uma janela tinha…luz só de uma racha que tinha em cima…suspeitava que estava num qualquer alçapão de alguma sala… arrastara-se um pouco com dificuldade pois as dores quase a faziam chorar e chegara à luz e pudera ver mais alguma coisa além da sua volta…de um lado vidros partidos e agora que despertava bem vinha o cheiro nauseabundo a sangue seco…pelos vistos não tinha sido a única que fizera almeida se irritar…tentara arrastar-se mais um pouco até aquele vidro que vira e ao senti-lo perto do pulso encostara a corda e fizera movimentos de cima para baixo rosando a corda no vidro. Sabia que iria se magoar e as dores eram quase insuportáveis no braço esquerdo mas tinha de tentar pelo menos se desamarrar e sair dali… pensava no quão preocupados deviam estar todos pois acreditava que já deviam estar à procura. De repente ouvira vozes de cima de si.

- Não me digas que o fizeram? – Diz uma voz que ela reconheceu ser do almeida

- É verdade…a policia especial arrombou três das suas propriedades…segundo eles não querem saber de mandatos ou outra coisa…apesar de todos nós sabermos que nem eles precisariam de um. Estão convencidos que foi o senhor que raptou a agente Haneoka – diz uma voz que devia ser de algum comparsa dele.

- Temos de sair daqui antes que procurem nesta…é a principal propriedade e tenho a certeza que será a próxima – diz com cautela almeida…e ouve algo a abrir…estavam a abrir o alçapão…teria de fingir estar a dormir pois no estado que estava nem retaliar conseguia fazer…abriram e ela fechara os olhos

- Pelos vistos chefe…ela não é tão forte assim - diz a outra voz

- Não a subestimes – diz de pronto almeida – ela é forte mas pelos vistos está ferida e talvez já esteja esgotada…mas não subestimes Haneoka meimi…além de óptima polícia é bem perspicaz e rápida a pensar…teria dado uma óptima criminosa se o quisesse mas quis seguir o caminho da lei… - sentira-se a ser levada por alguém e deixara-se levar…tentava pensar num plano

Noutro lado, numa carrinha

- Raios, raios, raios – diz Daiki batendo com o punho contra o capô do carro já era a quinta vez que erravam e isso não era bom pois levaria que almeida entrasse em alerta e podia fugir com meimi ou até…tentara afastar esses pensamentos horríveis de sua cabeça…tinha de pensar que meimi estava bem

- Já não há mais propriedades – diz seira pensativa – meimi…Kami ajuda-nos, dá-nos um sinal – pede com esperança

- Kami não a ajudará só nós é que pudemos ir busca-la – diz Rina preocupada – se pelo menos tivéssemos uma pista ou algo que levasse ao sitio onde ela está

- E…o telemóvel dela? – Tenta manato – podem ir buscar o sinal

- Tentei isso em primeiro lugar mas já sabia que estaria desligado. Ela foi visitar a mãe e quando isso acontece ela desliga o telemóvel – diz seira mas de repente ela fica muito concentrada ao ouvir o som do relógio de Seika

- O que se passa seira? – Pergunta Rina ansiosa

- Não é o almeida que tem a autorização para usar a torre do relógio desde que o dono foi preso?

- Sim…o pai dele comprou a propriedade toda incluindo a torre – responde manato – ainda andávamos na escola…ficou conhecidíssima e valorizou muito desde o roubo da da tiara Electra – explica e todos os outros nem acabam de ouvir o resto da explicação e entraram dentro da carrinha – ei esperei por mim – diz entrando também

No outro local

- Temos de ir rápido antes que a policia se lembre daqui – diz almeida vendo os comparsas a por meimi no carro e olha para cima e vê a hora- quase sete horas da tarde…temos de nos despachar para irmos para um local longe e depois havemos de fazer desaparecer com ela – diz apontando para o corpo supostamente adormecido de meimi e fecham a porta da bagageira e meimi abre os olhos e mais uns movimentos se desfaz da corda dos pulsos e tira habilmente a dos tornozelos…olha para alguma hipótese mas era quase inútil…podia lutar mas as dores iria se sobrepor aos treinos e habilidade que tinha e provavelmente levaria um tiro. De repente ouvira um som reconhecível…uma sirene de polícia

- Shimata…descobriram-nos – diz almeida e tenta arrancar com o carro mas ouvira tiros e sentira o carro a ir abaixo…era a sua oportunidade…batera com as últimas forças com o joelho na porta para chamar a atenção e percebera que pouco depois abria a porta e a figura de alguém por demais conhecido aparecia…talvez fosse a última lembrança antes de desmaiar

- Meimi – gritara Daiki ao vê-la a desmaiar…ela estava num estado lastimoso com sangue por todo o lado e talvez um braço partido. Entrara dentro da carrinha e com cuidado a tirara devagar com mil cuidados para não ser atingido por alguma bala perdida. Pusera-a num local protegido e tentara acorda-la…não podia perdê-la – agente ferido com gravidade, precisamos de um helicóptero na nossa localização – pede enquanto envolvia o casaco dele no corpo dela para mante-la quente e olhara para a cena.

De um lado, os capangas de almeida estavam a ser presos um a um…almeida levara um tiro no ombro mas ia para escapar…

-almeida…acabou-se – diz seira com superioridade com a arma na nuca de almeida e ele rendeu-se e Rina levou-o para o carro…ouviu-se o helicóptero e os paramédicos chegavam com uma maca e levavam meimi com cuidado…

- Daiki – chamara meimi ao estar consciente de novo e logo ele parara a maca e lhe dera uma festa no cabelo

-estou aqui – diz com um sorriso e lhe dá um beijo doce nos lábios – eu vou contigo…

- Para o inferno – diz uma voz que parou Daiki e ambos olham para trás, almeida conseguira sair do carro e tinha Rina entre os braços fazendo-a de escudo para ninguém atirar nele e apontava uma arma em direcção a Daiki – eu não vou para a prisão prefiro morrer a isso

- Almeida acabou – tenta Daiki mas meimi mexera-se um pouco na maca e vira a arma de Daiki… - deixa…pelo menos vives na cadeia…se matares um de nós tens a sentença de morte garantida – diz vendo ele a ficar descontrolado e temendo pela vida de Rina

- Vais morrer e depois será a Haneoka – diz e nem sabe como mas só ouvira um tiro e o braço que almeida tinha a arma começa a sangrar e ele automaticamente deixa cair a arma, Daiki olha para meimi e ela com dificuldade agarrava na arma dele que pelos vistos fora a que fora disparada – maldita - e vai para buscar a arma de Rina quando se ouve outro tiro, este feito pela arma de seira que atingira a perna e o fez cair mas pelo menos largara Rina mas não iria desistir e meimi com a sua ultima força atirara três tiros contra o almeida que atingiram o coração e almeida caíra ao chão agonizando

- Afinal…sempre fui eu que te ia matar – diz meimi e desmaia ao mesmo tempo que almeida cuspia sangue e deixava de respirar e depois disso só vira tudo escuro


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Meimi acordara num sítio com paredes brancas e janelas onde cortinas brancas esvoaçavam ao vento…identificara que estava num hospital e com dificuldade se virara um pouco e vira Daiki ao seu lado

- Quanto tempo estou…? – Pergunta e ele sorri

- Três semanas, que dorminhoca – sorri e ela sorri levemente ao lembrar-se ter dito o mesmo – se querias dias de férias terias inventado uma boa desculpa agora um excerto de porrada – diz e ela sorri com vontade de gargalhar mas as dores não a deixavam

- Para a próxima digo que quero ter férias com o meu marido, melhor? – Diz e ele assente – como está tudo?

- A Rina e o manato estão com o casamento à porta e seira voltou a ser o que era e o director aumentou as férias do teu pai para não te ver nesse estado – diz com doçura – e tu?

- Cheia de dores mas acho que fico finalmente bem, em todos os aspetos – diz sabendo que ele percebera – Daiki?

- Hum? – Responde logo de imediato

- Fiz uma promessa há muito tempo a alguém…que voltaria logo quando resolvesse tudo o que me afligia – diz com seriedade e ele sabia bem que promessa era – será que essa pessoa ainda me espera?

- Acho que sei responder a essa questão – diz e de repente lhe rouba um beijo doce e calma sem pressas nem demoras – sim…ainda te espero

- Daiki eu…amo-te – diz com um sorriso aliviada – agora já que acabei as promessas que tinha pendentes o que seguirá?

- Tenho de ir por algum tempo para a américa para tratar de alguns assuntos pendentes mas hei-de voltar de novo – diz e ela fica triste logo agora que podia ser um pouco mais feliz ou melhor podia ser o que sempre quis ser ele tem de ir?

- Ah sim? – Diz sem reacção…não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza que tinha

- Vou voltar, prometo – estupidamente aquela pequena palavra fizera-a sorrir…sabia que tal como ela, ele considerava as promessas dividas para toda a vida

- É uma promessa, não te esqueças – diz e ele sorriu ao ouvir aquela frase…fora ele que dissera aquela frase há muito tempo a uma ladra que ambos conheciam bem

- Sim… - responde abraçando-a delicadamente para não magoa-la – nunca vou esquecer…

E tudo correra bem durante três meses…seira se tornara tão divertida e espontânea como era antigamente aos 14 anos, Rina e manato estavam a pouco de se casarem só faltava um mês, a polícia especial tornou-se melhor ainda cada vez mais reconhecida internacionalmente mas…faltava algo. Agente Haneoka, não era a mesma, estava recuperada dos ferimentos mas há dois meses e meio que não viam um sorriso nos lábios dela e só viam-na de duas formas: a trabalhar ou a suspirar a olhar para o céu.

- Ela vai ficar com alguma depressão – diz Rina para seira e manato que olhavam para a sua amiga

- Não se sabe de nada do Daiki – explica manato – sabe-se que no FBI pediram para ele fazer um trabalho de infiltrado e não se sabe mais

- Meninos – chama o director com alguns processos na mão – tenho algumas noticias importantes para vocês…meimi…meimi – chama-a e ela acorda olhando para o director – estava a ver que não reagia – diz e meimi sorri forçosamente – bem tenho dois casos para vocês – diz entregando um para a mão de manato – este é para si e para a Rina, vocês se tornarão colegas de agora em diante – diz e meimi olha-o confusa

- E eu? – Diz revoltada – a Rina era minha colega

- Tem um novo colega – diz misterioso – tem este processo, como sei que está farta de assassinatos dei-lhe uma folga e hoje o processo é de fraude milionária e suspeita de roubo de bens

- Estou a ver…vamos seira temos um ladrão para prender como nos velhos tempos – diz mas seira nega-lhe com a cabeça – mas…

- A minha filha não sairá de secretária e de recolha de informação pois acho que está bem no seu papel, o seu colega está à sua espera lá fora no campo de tiro… ele transferiu-se do FBI para aqui e acho que pelo currículo que é um bom colega para si – diz contendo um riso

- Sabe bem director que detesto novos colegas principalmente quando nem os conheço – diz cruzando os braços

- Sei mas dá uma hipótese ao rapaz – diz e ela pega no processo com brutidão e sai com raiva em direcção do campo de tiros.

- Mas director conheço-o? – Pergunta manato interessado

- Isso agora – diz com riso o director e vira costas para o trio curioso que logo após reagirem vão pelo caminho de meimi

Lá meimi chega e não vê ninguém e a sua paciência não dá para mais

- Vou me embora…o director sabe que adoro este tipo de casos mas detesto colegas novos…de certeza que deve ser um novato e tudo - diz virando as costas apressada

- Pensava que eras mais paciente…lembro-te que novato já não sou mas se não me quiseres – ela parou ao ouvir a voz que tanto lhe fazia falta…transferido do FBI… ecoou-lhe na cabeça e devagar virara-se e vira Daiki encostado a um muro do campo de tiros com os braços cruzados e nem conseguira articular mais nenhuma palavra só conseguira ir a correr ter com ele e abraça-lo com força com medo que não fosse real, sentira-o abraça-la com o mesmo fervor e ficara ali uns segundos – aceite como teu colega?

- Hum? – Dissera tentando cair na realidade mas não conseguia…ser colega dele mais uma vez e estar com ele era o melhor dos sonhos – é verdade?

- Sim…vim cumprir a promessa que te fiz – diz e ela sorri com felicidade…tudo não poderia ficar melhor – e fazer outra coisa além disso – diz e ele olha-o confusa e ele aproxima-se do ouvido dela e diz algo que a põe a sorrir como nunca sorriu e beija-o com paixão.

- O que será que ele disse? – Pergunta manato às duas mulheres que sorriam com lágrimas nos olhos já percebendo tudo sem precisar de palavras ditas…


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogo

Anos depois

- E aqui Shinga Fábio, estamos em directo para entrevistar o director da polícia especial – diz um rapaz antigo cameramen e agora repórter à frente da porta do departamento da polícia e entra de repente e uma figura com cabelo castanho e olhos violeta trava-lhe a passagem

- Quem deu autorização? – Pergunta seira com os braços cruzados impedindo a passagem

- O director – diz convencido esquecendo-se da câmara em directo

- Que eu saiba o meu pai não me disse nada por isso – diz e um grupo de polícias põem-se ao lado dela

- A menina devia aprender boas maneiras – diz uma veia aparece na testa de seira – devia aprender com o seu pai

- E você devia aprender a respeitar-me…sou agente posso prende-lo por ofensa – diz mas o rapaz se ri

- E você é uma menina mimada – diz e continua os insultos mútuos e lá no terceiro andar duas mulheres com chávenas de chá na mão viam a discussão pela televisão

- Quanto tempo dás meimi? – Pergunta Rina com uma barriga de 5 meses de gémeos a comer bolachas desenfreada

- 1 Ano – diz brincando com a aliança que tinha no dedo – daqui a um ano eles estão a namorar

- Eu diria 6 meses – diz Rina bebendo um gole de chá – vê-se a tensão

- Mas não como eu e o Daiki – diz rindo-se de mais um insulto

- Vocês demoraram quase 13 anos para se juntarem e se casarem – diz e meimi se ri

- Do que falam? – Pergunta um moreno acompanhado de um loiro

- De quanto tempo faltará para perceberem que gostam um do outro – explica meimi apontando para a televisão

- A tua esposa diz um ano e eu 6 meses – diz Rina se ajeitando na cadeira

- Eu diria 9 meses – aposta o moreno

- E eu 3 meses – diz o loiro fazendo que todos olhassem-no com estranheza – o que foi? É a minha opinião.

- E se apostamos? – Propõe meimi – os perdedores pagarão uma viagem para o ganhador para duas pessoas.

- Apostado – dizem os outros três e todos se viram para a televisão onde uma seira furibunda dava um estalo ao jornalista sem saberem que estava a ser dado em directo nem que os dois casais de detectives apostaram sobre o seu futuro.

- Meninos – chama o director – trabalho

- Está bem, é sobre o quê? – Pergunta Daiki interessado

- Um ladrão que está a dar cabo dos nervos dos polícias de Hokkaido e avisou que vai roubar um valioso diamante manhã – diz e meimi logo se levanta e pega no ficheiro

- Eu e o Daiki tomamos conta disso – diz piscando o olho ao agora marido – sabemos muito bem como ligar com ele – diz e o moreno se ri e abraça à esposa e saem do departamento abraçados.

- Quem diria que iriamos casar e ser colegas de equipa? – Diz o moreno serio

- Se me dissessem isso na adolescência diria que estavam loucos mas…já era destinado como já o era quando foste tu o responsável pelo caso da grande ladra de Seika – diz rindo-se

- Vamos rápido apanhar esse ladrão porque depois de amanhã há celebrações em Seika para comemorar os 15 anos de aparecimento de em Seika e acho que só será divertido se a própria lá estiver

- Ah sim? – Diz com malicia – só se tu me apanhares – diz e começa a correr e ele sorri e vai atrás dela sendo abençoados por um grande arco-íris no céu.

Fim


End file.
